


Gods and Monsters

by SparklyTeardrop



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Ezra Miller - Freeform, F/M, Gore, Killing, Lemon, Psychopath, Reader-Insert, Shame, Smut, i am trash, i have a thing for bad guys, killers, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyTeardrop/pseuds/SparklyTeardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved him to the point of no return. They were darkness- both lions in sheep's clothing- but together they remained as they are and somehow their hindered spirits found comfort in each other- forever. Until death do they part and even then, they would both greet each other happily in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I am so scared and hesitant to post this thing publically and make it available for the viewing eyes of different kinds of readers. Hopefully you enjoy and yes, it is a very long fanfic.

"We all have a Monster within; the difference is in degree, not in kind.” ― Douglas Preston, The Monster of Florence 

They say that heroes were either born or made. Villains were the same too- burglars, rapists murderers. But for Sophie Iver she didn't know how or when she started having these urges- violent urges. It was a muddled mess, the long line of growing up transformed into blurred zigzags causing her own self not to know where it started or where it would end but what she only knew was that it was just as it was and she couldn't do anything to change it. 

Her therapist said that it due to her stressful and traumatic childhood, but Sophie knew better. Her psychotic tendencies weren't brought out when her father died when she was young or when her mother became a drunkard a year later- no she already had those urges when she was born. Sophie had a short temper, extreme anger issues and a great inner desire to slit a person's throat when people pushed her to her limits.

She guessed that it was an already innate instinct within her to find the pleasure and joy when she sees other people getting hurt, but then again she also found happiness when she was the one suffocating in the deep depths of darkness. So when he entered her life, there wasn't any way to stop the inevitable. 

\--- 

It didn't begin with him- goodness no- but he brought them out, the impulses that she had. Kevin Khatchadourian. That was him and everyone in this school knew him as a freak, much like her. If a person would ask around about him, all they would say was that he was a dangerous person and he should be left alone in his own wall of solitude that he built up around himself. Much like him, people would say the same about her but instead of being seen as dangerous, she was seen as an oddity with her stormy gray eyes, pale skin and ghost like hair- everyone steered clear of her and called her the Ice Queen. 

Now they weren't the only misfits in the school, there were countless others and much like their kind both of them were alone in their own world with no one giving a damn about them at all. But aside from that fact, it began today- the cataclysmic beginning of the unavoidable. 

"Mr. Khatchadourian. How nice of you to join my class." Mrs. Wright, a woman in her mid forties stated, as Kevin entered her home economics class which was the young male's elective due to the fact that it was either this or creative writing and personally he was not the type of person who writes his feelings on paper. "Well go on sit on the only available chair." 

She motioned to an open seat next to Sophie Iver, an outcast like him who held a blank expression at the sight of him while he held his signature glare as he quietly took up the space next to her. The both of them sitting in a single counter with only two chairs, which meant they would be cooking today and that the both of them were partners. 

Sophie liked cooking, it was a great distraction and a soothing therapy for her whenever she would get an urge to stab someone in the eye. Everyone in their school knew of her great affinity in culinary arts, much like how they knew of Kevin's amazing talent in archery. Even he was aware of her talents and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be doing much in this class hour at all. 

They would be making cupcakes today, simple strawberry cupcakes with cream cheese frosting which were her mom's favorites before the elder woman became a deteriorating human being. It brought out unpleasant memories in her mind, but she memorized the recipe by heart- she knew every little measurement that the cupcake needed so she carried on with her task. 

"Do you need any help?" Kevin surprisingly asked her. Such a phenomenon seemed so out of character for him because everyone knew that he was a handsome boy, but he was a douche a complete and utter douche- that wants nothing else but to annoy other people until they were seething with rage. 

"Would you actually help if I said yes?" She retorted back as she watched the food coloring dissolve in the mixture making it coated with a strange hue of blood red. He noticed it, how her eyes sparkled when she saw the color and suddenly he was fascinated. "What do you need?" 

Surprisingly she assigned him tasks, easy ones, but she managed to talk to him without stuttering out nervousness unlike his other schoolmates. He created the strawberry purée until it had a blood red hue, which strangely not only pleased him but also her. 

When the cupcakes came out of the oven, she was the one that cooled them off and frosted them with ease and accuracy. She was in her element that much he could see and his eyes could only watch Sophie when she started to cut strawberries in half as a topping. 

Behind them he could here the whispers and snickers from two girls behind them who sat lazily in front of their finished cupcakes. In Sophie's opinion their cupcakes were dry and the icing they prepared was clearly grainy, and she already knew that just by looking at the sweet treats. This showed how much she was used to baking, but frankly aside from those facts she really didn't give a damn about what was happening around her. 

"Look at the Ice Queen and her new king don't they make quite a pair?" She heard Mindy, one of the popular girls, stated in a volume that was obviously meant for her to hear. 

"Hey, I hear her mom's back to drinking again." Grace, one of her friends said with a snicker at the end of her sentence. Now Sophie wasn't a person easily angered by petty little conversations, but she loathed people who talked about her loved ones in such a mean and rude way. It was true, what they were saying about her mom but it didn't lessen the fact that Sophie wanted to take the knife that she was holding and stab it at both their throats. 

Her grip tightened on the handle as she chopped the strawberries faster now, Kevin wondered if she would accidentally cut her fingers in her haze of anger- but she didn't. Sophie was an expert with a knife and used them with such a form of precision, so it wasn't a strange occurrence for her when her knuckles started to turn white with her strong grip. 

Anger, rage and frustration that was all she knew and all she felt, then suddenly she heard it- the final nail in the coffin. "Back to drinking? When did she even stop?" 

With the hand that held the knife, she stabbed the last strawberry on the chopping board with brute strength causing a sound to emanate around them. People near their counter stopped to look but then went back to their usual business when they saw that it was only the Ice Queen. 

Kevin didn't move an inch- didn't even flinch- but instead he had an amused glint in his eyes. "Finish this off will you." Her voice laced with an icy tone said as she got down from her seat and left the room with haste. 

\---

Sophie almost exploded that room, she should have taken that knife and stabbed Mindy the 'I'm so popular bitch' in the eye. In her fit of rage, she screamed in frustration and her clenched hand punched the bathroom mirror with such a strength that shattered the glass plane into tiny little shards leaving a few pieces embedded in her now bleeding fist. 

At her feet laid the pieces of the once whole mirror and her eyes only stared at them, as she tried to calm herself. This was her downfall- her very, very short tempered personality that would cause people around her to suffer if they were ever caught in her fit of rage. 

Suddenly the bathroom door slowly opened and the person that came in was greeted with the sight of Sophie Iver whose hair shielded her face from the person that came in. 

With a bleeding hand at her side, came in view were a pair of sneakers as she continued to stare at the ground. Bigger than a female's that much she could see and she knew that it was a male in front of her and not a girl. 

"The guys' bathroom is at the next door over." 

"I know." A deep silk-like voice said and on instinct she looked up with a deep surprise as she was faced with Kevin Khatchadourian. Stormy grey eyes met dark chocolate ones and silently they conversed, as if some sort of strange relationship now formed between them in the mere silence of the bathroom. Slowly his hands reached for her bleeding one and the dark-haired male in front of her delicately removed the glass shards in her knuckles. She looked at him in surprise but he merely continued his work on her hand. 

When she was younger, during a time when her father was still alive and her mother was still sane, Sophie was warned about that one guy who would flip her whole world upside down. Frankly she didn't believe in any of those fairy tale bullshit, but a part of her hoped that it was true because what kind of girl could honestly tell you that she wasn't hoping to find true love. 

And by the stars, Sophie Iver never dreamt that she would find this so called soulmate of hers within the four walls of a bathroom. He was a tornado, that swept everything away from his path, the kind of natural calamity which left behind cataclysmic destruction and quite honestly Sophie never stood a chance. 

\--- 

“When you love someone, truly love them, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you give to no one else, and you let them inside a part of you that only they can hurt-you literally hand them the razor with a map of where to cut deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul. And when they do strike, it’s crippling-like having your heart carved out.” ― Sherrilyn Kenyon 

\--- 

Kevin learned that she liked to paint her nails with all sorts of colors- black, gold and pastels were her favorites. He also learned that her hobbies were cooking and putting on makeup- just like any other girls in his school but unlike them she was psychotic which fascinated Kevin. 

She could seriously hurt someone with her knife handiwork and the grey eyed girl had a strange fixation with fire- he had an inkling that she was a pyromaniac but she had it, some what, under control for she didn't deliberately set things on fire. 

Sophie learned that Kevin had a sister and a mother which he loathed, his father was still a person he has yet to decide wether he likes or hates. She also learned that he likes the scent of grass after the rain and despised anything that smelled citrusy. He had a strange fondness for her red velvet cupcakes and he definitely liked the image of her as a bloodied body- wether or not he liked it for her to be bathed in her own blood or another's he has yet to decide. 

The next time the two of them were ever alone was in front of the school, it was one of those hours where everybody had gone home and the only people who lingered in the building were either finishing up a project or waiting for someone. Sophie was the former, as she had an experiment due for her social studies class and when she walked down the last set of stairs, the grey eyed girl was surprised to see Kevin Khatchadourian. 

She quickly descended from the small platforms of the school and went past him only to have the dark haired male to grab her wrist- disabling her to leave. "Did I say that you could go?" 

She met his steel glare and matched it with her own, for the both of them were known throughout the school for their intimidating stares. "I didn't know that I was the one you were waiting for." Sophie answered back with a snarky tone. 

"Well you are." She freed her wrist from his grasp and continued to stand her ground against him. "What do you want?" 

Surprisingly he didn't answer, but merely walked towards the exit. His long, lean free arm opened the door and motioned for her to get out of the school first like a gentleman. With a suspicious expression in her eyes, she walked through the doors and then he followed- he continued to follow her even as they were outside both of them enveloped in silence. 

At first he trailed behind her and slowly Kevin was next to her, their shoulders brushing against one another until his hand found hers and then the two of them were intertwined. 

Kevin and Sophie. Sophie and Kevin. Kevin and Sophie. Sophie and Kevin. Kevin. Sophie. Sophie. Kevin.

And for Sophie the lines of her life were further blurred when he entered her life.

\---

He accompanied Sophie to her home that night and she welcomed him warmly into her house- into her life- and for the first time Kevin was able to see her as she was and not a superficial person created out of the rumors of the school. She indeed had a drunkard mother, that was very clear when they passed the living room. Wherein an older woman was obviously passed out on the couch with the television playing feeely in the background. Empty beer bottles were around her and Sophie, who was used to this, simply turned off the tv and started gathering the bottles to throw out in the garbage can. 

Kevin only stood there staring at her, as the grey eyed girl carefully laid her mother in a comfortable position and that was when he knew she still had a heart- unlike him. Her heart beated strongly for her mother and Kevin- well Kevin had yet to find his own and the reason why he kept on living. 

When she finished, Sophie walked towards him and stood in front of the black-haired male waiting for his next move. 

There was a magnetic pulse between them, just like how the sun kept the planets in orbit- she too felt like he was the one keeping her afloat in the never ending darkness that was around them. Kevin wondered if Sophie was not afraid of the fact that if she came too close to him- she would burn. But a part of him knew that if there ever came a time when she would be set alight, she would burn in the most beautiful flames that could rival the spectacular sight of a supernova, 

"Show me you room." He said and she did, she grasped his hand and led him upstairs making him see that despite the fact that she had a dysfunctional family, Sophie Iver was loaded with money. There were rooms on the second floor which had a hallway decorated with doors left and right and an endless corridor that seemed to go on forever until they stopped in front of a door. 

He was the one who opened it and was presented with four walls painted in a dark purple hue. It was clean, very organized and lacked any form of object which stated that it was her room. A double bed against two walls, a desk at the end of the room and a large closet. No posters, no scattered laundry just a simple pristine room. The only thing that gave away the fact that it was occupied was the single picture frame of Sophie and her complete family laying on her desk and the sets of makeup on her vanity table. 

He entered the room slowly, stopping at the center to take it all in and then he motioned for her to come to him. She was enveloped in his lean arms, his chin on top of her head and her own buried against his chest, and together they swayed to the motions of an unheard melody 

"Does she hit you?" He asked and surprised eyes were the only things that met his question and he knew immediately. "How- How did you know?" 

"It doesn't take a genius to put the puzzle pieces together. Is that what the makeup is for? To cover up the bruises." His fingers danced dangerously around her skin and Sophie could only mutter. "She doesn't mean it, it's because of the beer and her sorrow." 

"And you take it willingly?" He asked and his fingers traced patterns on her leg, making shiver run up her spine. "I like the pain. It makes me feel." 

And then he noticed it- the detached expression in her eyes, the same ones which he held and he knew- oh he just knew that she was perfect for him. "Tell me, Sophie, do you want to please me?" 

"Do you want me to please you?" She answered back, her smart little tone once again present in her voice. Kevin could only smile at her- his rare smile one which only appeared when he was pleased or when someone was in pain. Kevin's hand tangled itself in her ashen locks and then he stated. "On your knees."

Sophie followed as she was instructed and obediently she bent her knees in front of him, her stormy eyes looking at him in a challenging manner. Both of them took his pants off and his undergarment- both clothing pieces discarded on the floor forgotten for the meantime. 

She was met with the sight of his cock, slightly hard and she could only gape at his size. Kevin smirked at her speechless moment, but he quickly commanded her. "Suck." 

Tentatively she reached for his base and pumped him until he was fully erect. Then her mouth started to suck at his tip, using her tongue to lick in different motions further making him groan in pleasure. Sophie looked up at him with innocent doe eyes and suddenly her mouth started to envelop his dick. Making him moan in pleasure- for a woman that was portrayed as a psychotic Ice Queen she sure had a knack for sex, more so than his former other bed partners. 

Now Kevin wasn't keen on things such as fucking. It never really appealed to him, but then he saw that it was a great way to release his pent up frustration from his mother, his sister, even his father. He would nail girls in school and drop them the next day. Sometimes he even left some of them scarred and bruised which further solidified his reputation as a dangerous person, but with his good looks girls always came to flock in his arms but Sophie was different- she was completely different. 

His attention was shifted once again to the girl sucking his cock, due to her tongue which now took pleasure in licking the underside of his shaft. Sophie continued to do this, as her hands played with his balls and then she felt him shudder- making her understand that he was close. She put her mouth back on his dick and continued to suck him off faster, just like how a child would suck a lollipop. Then her tongue swirled around his tip and he exploded. Sophie quickly caught every drop and swallowed it like a good child. 

She was rewarded with a long sensual kiss, which made her gasp for air and she knew that Kevin was definitely something different. 

And in that moment she believed something her father was once told her and that was: 'Love was for everyone.' Truly it was, love was for everyone- even for the wicked. 

\--- 

It was surprising for the whole school when the two of them entered the facility having a conversation and seemingly engrossed in their own chatter. Now both of them were beautiful creatures in their own right and they would have attained popularity were it not for their freakish tendencies, that was why the people talked and gossiped about them because they were a sight to see. The rumor circulated like wildfire- the Ice Queen had found her king and suddenly they were the main attraction. 

But their schoolmates only saw them in their morning classes because they disappeared, no one knew of their location- no one at all. 

The two of them were in one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor, no soul walked around these halls for it was unused by the current generation of students. Sophie sat lazily on the desk and her two legs parted giving just enough space for Kevin, who sat on a chair in front of her his two arms draped around her legs which were exposed due to her shorts. 

A knife was suddenly brought out of thin air, it was a small little thing but she knew that it was sharp enough to cut through her skin. The hand which held the sharp object was slowly brought up against her leg and she couldn't help but gasp. "You and your strange fascination with a knife." 

Sophie merely smirked and said. "You're the one to talk Mr. I-don't-ever-miss-with-my-arrows." She mocked him and oh how he loved that nasty little mouth of hers. He leaned up to kiss her, Sophie's black painted nails buried itself in his same colored curls- its sharp trait leaving a sense of pain to his head but it merely turned him on much more. 

He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in her mouth- both of them fighting for dominance. At that exact moment he carefully dragged the knife on her leg, rendering Sophie's skin to tear and an inevitable scream of discomfort came from her throat. 

Kevin's mouth left hers and immediately went towards her leg, his tongue lapping at the blood which oozed from the small, shallow wound- because he had a small obsession with blood- but despite his tendency to draw a knife against her skin he made sure she didn't scar. He wouldn't like it if Sophie's perfect skin had a tiny blemish because it reminded him of his mother and how she broke his arm when he was young- how she hurt his child out of anger. 

"Clothes off." It wasn't a request more so a command and quickly she discarded her plain tee and denim shorts leaving her body dressed in only a matching pair of black underwear. Sophie felt insecure in front of him, discomfort clearly showing through her face but Kevin merely held his smirk and started to trace patterns on her skin giving the grey eyed girl chilling sets of goosebumps. 

"You are so beautiful." He said before capturing her lips with his as his hands slowly descended to her chest, his fingers drifting across her delicate flesh. Sophie moaned into his mouth and then he carried her weight so that she sat on his lap, his hardening member could clearly be felt against the thin fabric of her panties. She breathed in a hollow pattern when Kevin nibbled on her neck, leaving marks that would certainly bruise the next day. Her hands latched on his clothed shoulder and soon she was tugging his shirt off of his head as he tugged her bra off of her arms. Afterwards he tweaked her nipples in between his fingers, she grinned against him as they continued to kiss- further stimulating both their pleasures. 

"Kevin." She moaned his name when she felt his mouth on her breasts- God the wonders that he could do with that smart mouth of his. Soon she was back on the desk as Kevin removed her underwear in a long torturous manner that made Sophie squirm in her seat out of impatience. "You're so wet, just for me." 

"Just for you." She muttered back in her lustful haze and suddenly two fingers were already thrusting against her core in a rough and painful manner but she enjoyed it the pleasure mixed with pain because the grey eyed girl had an inkling that she was a complete and utter masochist. 

Finally with one hand Kevin tugged off his jeans as he continued to work with his fingers- in and out, in and out- leaving Sophie to be a moaning mess. "Look at me." He ordered and she followed immediately making her stormy orbs meet his lust induced dark ones. "I want to see your face as I enter you and Sophie I can definitely assure you this won't be the last." 

She merely looked at him, both of them beaded with sweat and hair strands askew but she couldn't care less. Sophie felt his fingers leave her, making her produce a sound of complaint but afterwards she felt the head of his cock at his entrance and then he entered her in one hard thrust, no form of warning came from him at all. He didn't give her time to adjust, Kevin merely started thrusting in her roughly just like how he wanted it. 

Sophie's eyes finally broke his long stare with him as she closed her eyes in pleasure while he only gave her a smug smirk and his signature intimidating gaze. In her haze she didn't notice that Kevin's fingers were hovering over her leg and she only knew of this when one of his fingers dug into her wound. It wasn't that painful, but she was taken by surprise rendering her to scream in displeasure. 

"That's right bitch, you belong to me now and I'm the only one who can hurt you." He dug his finger deeper to make a point, forcing her wound to bleed a lot more. 

"I'm the only one who can fuck you like this." He made his strokes longer and Kevin ensured to hit just the right spot which made Sophie become a blubbering mess. 

"And I'm the only one who gets to hear you scream like this." Her voice rang throughout the room as Kevin finally allowed her to cum. Sophie saw stars as she closed her eyes while he merely grunted in pleasure, they both stilled as she waited for the aftershocks of her orgasms to stop and then finally she got up from him both of them spent for the day. Sophie, seeing the mess they made, was glad that she was on birth control and when she finally wasn't in her sex induced haze- she wondered if Kevin wanted her to scream in pleasure or in pain. But when she thought about it, she couldn't care less if it was the former or the latter. 

\--- 

"She's a woman who's had her heart broken. And that can make you do unspeakable things." — Regina Mills, Once Upon a Time

\--- 

Sophie woke up at the brink of dawn and she started to rise from her bed only to realize that she was caught in the arms of Kevin Khatchadourian. He was spending quite an awful lot of time in her house- to talk to her, to fuck her senseless or even just to have a cuddle with her. 

She once asked if his family wouldn't be worried with the fact that he rarely spent his time at his own house, to which he stated that he really didn't give a damn about their opinion and that was that- she never once again questioned his stay at her home again. She slowly got up from bed, careful not to wake him, and then went to her bathroom to get a fresh pair of robes. 

From the mirror she could see all the wounds and bruises Kevin was giving her, an array of different colored hickies on her neck, her breasts and even her thighs, a few wounds were displayed on her body- the one on her leg was fading nicely by now but her most recent was the one laying on her belly which was done last night, his hand prints clearly visible on her wrists, hips and a fading one on her neck from when he got angry last week. 

Frankly they weren't the most healthiest of people to be in a relationship, but as Kevin had said he couldn't give a damn and honestly she left her marks on him too. Her nails raked down his back, cuts on his body mostly on his chest her favorite place to mark, but like him she didn't leave any to scar, hickies were equally present on his body just like hers. But out of all those things, her favorite thing to do was when she would slap him whenever they had sex. It was the greatest thing she had ever felt- to put him in his place and honestly she would never trade that feeling for anything in the world. 

With a silly grin on her face she put on the bathrobe and went downstairs to make breakfast. He hated cereals and loathed them with every fiber of his being, he hated anything unhealthy actually, so she opted to make an oatmeal for herself and a batch of banana pancakes for him. The mixture was already prepared and a fruit smoothie laid in a blender just waiting to be poured into a glass when, to Sophie's surprise, her mother came in. 

"You're fucking him aren't you?" The older woman asked with a wine glass already in her hand even at the time of day. "Mom it's fucking too early to be drinking." 

"Are you or are you not fucking that boy in your room?" She asked with venom laced in her tone and the older woman put down the glass on the counter as her face seethed with rage. 

"I am." Sophie answered meekly, afraid of what her mother might do. "You little whore! I did not raise you to be a stupid, little bimbo who raises her skirt at the first person who shows interest-" The older woman started as she grasped Sophie's hair painfully causing her to cry out in pain. "But mom-" 

"-You idiotic skank, you might as well be a prostitute now. You would like that right? Little bitch!" She screeched and threw her daughter against the floor causing Sophie to hit her head on the cold pavement. Her vision started to blur and she could see her mother ranting angrily in front of her, but she was unable to hear her. Something was wrong and then she smelt a very familiar liquid, from where she laid oozed her blood- her own blood. Sophie's once ghostly hair was now matted with the thick red substance. 

And then from where she laid, she saw the sight of Kevin with a maniacal look in his eyes and suddenly her mother was in the air as he lifted the older woman against the wall with his hands tightly cupping her neck preventing her from breathing. Sophie seeing this, slowly crawled from her spot and clung to Kevin silently begging him to let her mother go. 

He tightened his hold on her a bit longer until he released her from his grasp, leaving the older woman to catch her breath on the kitchen floor. "Nobody hurts her, but me." He stated clearly and immediately Sophie's mother understood. 

Kevin, who was dressed in his jeans and last night's shirt, carefully carried the robed Sophie from the ground and went towards the car in the garage. He drove away from her home and then brought her to the hospital. The sight of Sophie's bleeding head clearly got their attention and immediately a male doctor rushed to her care and when he asked what happened she said. "I wanted to take a bath, but then I slipped on the bathroom floor luckily my boyfriend was there to help me and he brought me to the hospital." 

The story, at first, was sort of sketchy as others thought that it was her boyfriend that did this, but then she reassured them that their suspicions weren't true and upon further investigation the coverup checked out as it did help convince them that Sophie was in fact wearing a robe. 

Kevin knew that he could've killed her mother earlier, all it took was a simple snap but then he didn't because he knew that Sophie was still attached deeply to the older woman. But when he saw her bleeding on the floor, he realized an answer to a question he once asked himself earlier on and now he could honestly say that he liked the image of Sophie caked in blood but not hers, never would it be hers. 

And that's when he understood that he would kill every single person in this hospital, if it meant seeing her million dollar smile and suddenly he found his heart- his heart was with her. 

\--- 

The first time Eva Khatchadourian met Sophie Iver was on a chilly day during the winter, she wore a coat to protect herself from the cold while her son only wore a simple shirt, pants and a pair of his favorite converse- making Eva wonder if he wanted to die from the weather which in a cruel kind of way she unknowingly wanted him to.

They drove in silence and sometimes Kevin would say snarky remarks towards her, but she was used to his rude behavior by now. Instead, she focused on the road and drove without a single thought in mind. 

Kevin merely looked outside and observed the buildings which were now coated with foggy glass windows brought by the cold atmosphere. His dark orbs continued to roam his surroundings, until his eyes was caught sight of a familiar pair of ghostly hair. It was Sophie, all alone wearing a long, red peacoat that had a skirt which flared by her waist. She wore wooly leggings and on her feet were heeled, ankle boots. Even in this weather the beauty she held was completely visible to the naked eye. 

"Stop the car." Kevin said to his mother, who only looked at him quizzically. "I said stop the car." And immediately she followed knowing how dangerous her son was once he held that form of tone. 

The car window went down and came popping out was Kevin's head. "Where are you going?" Sophie, who was surprised by his sudden appearance, stepped towards him and said. "Mom's having one of her episodes and I decided to get out of the house." 

"Get in." He ordered, then the grey eyed girl bent down to his level and was able to saw that the driver was his mother- or who she assumed was his mother. "Won't she mind?" 

"No it's fine. Right mom?" He looked at her pointedly. "It's fine right?" He said this time, more so as a command and not a form of permission. The older woman nodded slowly and unlocked the back door of the car and she could only stare at the ghostly head of locks that got in the vehicle. 

"Hello Mrs. K, I'm Sophie Iver." The girl said once she was seated comfortably at the back. "Where are we headed Kevin?" She stated with a warm tone that didn't escape Eva's notice making her wonder what sort of relationship the two had. 

"Mom here thought it would be fun for us to bond over golf." He said with an amused glint in his eyes which was mixed with a tinge of intimidation. Eva looked at Kevin nervously and she wondered if Sophie knew his true nature- his dangerous tendency. Since the ashen haired girl looked like a sweet and charming person, his mother was now worried with what were Kevin's actual plans with the grey eyed girl because he never ever befriended someone unless it was out of a secret agenda he wished to fulfill. 

Eva discreetly looked at the rear view mirror, so that she could observe the girl without alarming her but when the older woman's eyes laid on the glass plane she was met with piercing stormy eyes. She was taken aback at how Sophie knew she would look at her, but what shook Eva to her core was that the ashen haired girl held the same haunting glare that was distinctively similar to her son's. 

\--- 

They arrived at the course and Eva stood in front of the stall to pay for the golf equipments they would be using. It didn't escape her notice that as she paid, her son and Sophie were caught in their own world. Kevin had his arms around her waist and her head of ghostly locks laid on his chest breathing in the familiar scent of the lush greenery of the forest. 

"Shall we play a game tonight?" Sophie was the one who asked him quietly, her voice in clear contrast with the tranquil atmosphere. "No, my mother insists that we have dinner together." 

"And you're agreeing willingly?" She said in surprise knowing how he hated anything to do with his mother and would do all sorts of actions if it meant avoiding the elderly woman. "I have to make nice and behave for the time being. And so do you." He said causing Sophie to frown at the reminder that she too had to hold back her unpredictable urges. At her expression, Kevin smirked and kissed the top of her head before letting his arm detach from her body. 

Eva tentatively handed the clubs to the couple and the three walked to one of the courses. Game after game it was always a win between Sophie and Kevin, the two making it a goal to outdo each other in the most strange of ways. "How- How'd you learn to play this good?" Eva asked her uncertainly. 

Sophie hit the golf ball one last time, until it landed in the hole. "My dad's hobby was golf, taught me all his tricks before he hit the bucket." She said nonchalantly despite the clear fact that she knew it within herself, that his death was still a fresh memory within her. 

That day was forever engrained in her mind. How the clouds seem to cry together with her own tears, how people around her looked at herself with expressions of pity, how they buried his casket to the ground and everything seemed liked a scene going in slow motion. She stood in front of gravestone, after everyone had left. Just a small child and already she was stolen of her innocence. That day she realized that she hated people around her, how most of them were pathetic and would only look at others- her- with pity but didn't posses enough compassion to actually help her. 

Numbness became of her that day as she stood in the barren graveyard, being poured down by the rain.

Sophie shook the thought out of her head and continued with the game, seemingly unfazed and unbothered. Soon they finished a long round of stepping on eggshells around each other and headed for the stall, to return the equipment they rented. As they waited for their turn to be entertained by the manager, a string of whispers caught the ears of Sophie and she discreetly turned her head to look for the source of the noise. 

It was two men, who was obviously staring lustfully at her body despite the fact that she was already hidden underneath mountains of fabric to protect herself from the cold. She sneered in disgust at the two of them as she turned her head back to its original position. Kevin noticing these events too, snaked his arm around her waist and tightly brought the ghostly haired girl to his side. It was a way of showing that she was his, but the action was left unacknowledged as the two men continued to chatter obscenely about Sophie. 

At this rate, even Eva noticed their indecent conversation and was appalled by what was happening. She was about to say something about their vulgar behavior, but then she caught the sight of Kevin and Sophie's angered expressions- both of them clearly emanating danger. The scene in front of her was enough to instill fear in Eva's heart, but she wasn't afraid of her well- being more so the two men behind them. 

Before the older woman could even react, Sophie twisted her body causing the golf club resting on her shoulder to hit the face of one of the men. The grey eyed girl acted surprised, as she twisted her body one more time causing the club to hit the other man on the head. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I am such a klutz." 

She said with a sweet smile that could fool everyone into bending their spines just for her, but that was the end of it and immediately the couple went forward to deposit their golf clubs and left together with their hands intertwined. 

Eva, had her mouth hanging open as she looked at the aftermath that Sophie's violence had caused. Both men were on the floor, laying amongst the grass in discomfort. The first man she struck, surely had a broken nose- while the other had a cut on his forehead clearly bleeding profusely. Kevin's mother turned her head to stop staring and went to give back the equipment, fear evident in her eyes. 

Once outside, their lucky stars- really lucky stars- decided to bless them with a downpour. Eva ran to her car to avoid getting wet in the rain. While Kevin and Sophie walked non-chalantly in the falling downpour. The two of them walked with interlinked arms, like a picturesque couple straight out of a dream. Sophie only smiled at Kevin and when they stood before the car, he spun her around like they were dancing to an unheard romantic melody that only they could here. 

They got inside the vehicle, both of them dripping wet but they seemed unbothered by that fact. It was in her laugh, the gleam in her eyes, and the comfortable conversations with Kevin that Eva understood that Sophie also had a few loose bolts in her head like her son. She should have expected this honestly and shouldn't have hoped that Kevin's friends would be normal, why would they be when her son was a psychotic teenage boy.

They dropped Sophie off at a neighborhood that seemed like a peaceful and quiet community. The car didn't stop at her exact home, because Eva had an inkling that the two psychotic teens did not want her to know where the location of her house was. 

Kevin helped her out and before letting her go, he gave a long deep hard kiss that made his mother uncomfortable. But if she watched closely she would've seen that her son bit down on Sophie's lips so hard that it started to bleed- coating both their teeth with the red substance. 

When he got back in the car, his mother drove off in silence until she asked. "Is she your girlfriend?" 

To this he only said. "Of sorts." Looking uninterested in the conversation on hand. 

"What do you mean of sorts?" She started to ask, but then Kevin gave her a look that told her to shut up- his eyes darkening with annoyance by every passing second. "Don't worry, mom we're using protection." 

His comment caused Eva to cough uncomfortably, while her son smiled in triumph knowing that once again he was able to get under her skin. Boy was he looking forward to their dinner later, a lot more chances to make her feel like she's waking up to a living hell every single day- besides she deserved it. Kevin was really sure that his mother deserved everything he was doing. 

\--- 

Kevin woke up to the sound of his phone. Noticeably, around him was the cold morning air of Christmas Eve- his bare skin against thick layered sheets but what clearly grabbed the psychotic young man's attention was the obvious absence of ashen locks and the calming scent of mint which meant that he was alone and quite probably slept in his own home last night. 

Groaning from her absence, he rubbed his eyes and then looked at his phone to see what woke him up. There displayed on the screen were three simple words, but immediately he bolted from his room and put on a fresh batch of clothes. Once in the garage he started the engine of his mother's car, as he was fully capable of driving by his own but rarely did so just to bother his parents- most likely his mother. 

By the time anyone else woke up in their household Kevin would have been gone, only to arrive at a scene in the kitchen where Sophie Iver was busy making them breakfast. For on Kevin's phone displayed a request from the grey eyed girl and that was: 'Pick me up.' 

Sophie would spend two days within the Khatchadourian household because despite her cruel and murderous heart she loved Christmas and had a soft spot for the holiday, besides she wanted to personally deliver her present to Kevin on the exact date of December 25th, so there she stood in their kitchen making eggnog and some holiday cookies while Kevin tried to distract her with his horrid kisses and cruel threats that admittedly turned her on. 

"Well who do we have here?" The one who spoke was his father, who seemed delighted to see that they had company. Behind him stood Eva, who kept a firm hold on her daughter out of fear-knowing that the two had a certain unpredictability in their nature. 

"Hello Mr. K, I'm Sophie Iver and I'm Kevin's girlfriend." She said in a too sickly sweet tone as glanced at Kevin to see if he approved at the use of the term loosely. When he made no indication of any form of anger, the ashen haired girl took that as a sign that she was in the clear. 

"Kevin! I didn't know you had a girlfriend." To this the psychotic male teenager only smiled as he reached out his arm to grab Sophie's waist rendering for the grey eyed girl to be forcibly be sitting down on Kevin's lap. To this the grey haired girl quickly protested in a laughing manner to say. "I swear to God, if the cookies burn I will kill you." 

Eva heard it the underlying honesty in her voice, the terrifying tone which clearly indicating that she was stating the truth. Her son, immediately followed his girlfriend's request which was a shocking thing to his mother since Kevin rarely obeyed others. It was as if some form of respect was created between the two and Eva was terrified what that meant for people around them. 

"Oh so this must be Celia!" The ashen haired girl stated with a sickly sweet smile and immediately went towards Eva's daughter. Sophie bent down to the younger girl's level and looked at the little girl with an inviting smile. 

"Do you want to help me bake some cupcakes Celia?" She asked and gave out her hand for the small girl to take. Eva could only look down as her child slowly grasped Sophie's hand, the scene was like making a deal with the devil and then suddenly she couldn't hold on to Celia anymore as the elder woman could only stare at her small child being guided by Sophie into the kitchen. 

The ashen haired girl turned her head to look at Eva one more time and they both knew who lost in this round. 

\--- 

“Well, that's an evil smile...”― James Patterson, The Angel Experiment

\--- 

It was night time, the hour where the sun was at its lowest point and only small pieces of the bright shining galactic body illuminated the sky and then suddenly Eva saw red. It first started with Sophie's nails, it was painted blood red and the younger girl said that it was for the holiday spirit but the stormy eyed girl stared at the edge of her fingers in such a strange way- almost as if she was imagining slitting someone's throat with just her nails. 

Then came the cranberries, there was a stash of the fresh fruit from the fridge and Eva didn't know which one of them had the great idea of using the red berries as an ammo in a great food fight, but the older woman honestly didn't care to know how but merely faced the fact that it happened. They wasted the whole bag by playing outside, throwing the berries back and forth between each other and when they came inside to get cleaned up- the sight almost made Eva faint. 

There the two stood covered in red drips and blotches all over their clothes and frankly Sophie and Kevin looked like they were caught in a bloody massacre. Their face seemed to be bleeding and oozing blood and everything about them just screamed death, but what was unhinging was the fact that they wore sinister smiles on their faces because Eva knew that when it came to Kevin they might as well be bathed in each other's blood right now. 

The final straw was this moment, Sophie was cooking dinner for them and Celia volunteered to help because Eva couldn't persuade her daughter to do otherwise. The sight she arrived to terrified her. There on the kitchen counter sat Kevin nonchalantly, Sophie working meticulously over the pot and her daughter, oh her dear daughter, smeared in red- her small hands covered with a red substance causing Eva to frantically go towards her youngest child thinking that she may be hurt. 

She pushed Sophie out of the way, ignoring her plea of pain because the older woman could only see Celia. She bent down her level, inspecting if she was hurt and then she paused to cup her child's face and asked with worry. "Are you alright?" 

"Look mom, I helped Sophie make red velvets." She stated proudly and held up her hands for her mom to inspect her handiwork. Eva's finger tentatively traced over Celia's hand and upon closer inspection she realized that it was red food coloring. The elder woman, breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders sagged- finally releasing Celia from her hold as she stood up to apologize to Sophie only to see that the ashen haired girl was clinging to her lower arm. 

Kevin was beside her, giving his mother a terrifying glare and Eva realized that she had pushed Sophie harder than she had intended to, causing the grey eyed girl to collide with the scorching hot pot. The ironic part was that the burn in her arm was at the exact same place as the scar Kevin acquired when he was young- which was also her fault. 

At this point, she realized that her husband saw what happened and once again Eva would be seen as a person who overreacted to the situation. She stepped forward to say sorry, but Kevin only kept Sophie closer to him and then used his muscular strength to guide her upstairs to his room. The preparation for dinner forgotten as Eva stood amongst the damage that she had done. 

\--- 

"What the fuck did I tell you?" Kevin seethed with rage before slapping Sophie's face one more time and the ashen haired girl now sported frayed hair and tear stained orbs. 

"You're the only one who can hurt me." She muttered weakly as Kevin grabbed her hair roughly and forcing her against the wall. The two paused and Sophie could now feel the sting of her cheek and the small scalding burn on her arm. She was in pain that was certainly sure, but there was a part of her that said she needed this- she needed him and suddenly she was reminded that she shouldn't be afraid of Kevin not at all. 

Despite her thoughts, events took a quick turn when without warning the psychotic teenage boy now held a knife in his hand. The handle tightly gripped causing his knuckles to turn white, leaving the blade against Sophie's throat. She did not scream out mercy or pleaded to him to stop, instead she looked at him defiantly and said. "Do it. I dare you. But we both know that once my neck is pouring out blood and the life is leaving my eyes, you'll scream and try to make the bleeding stop- you'll try to get my heart beating again. Because we both know that if you kill me- that if by some event I get chopped up in a million pieces, you will try to piece me back together again bit by bit, skin by skin, hair strand by hair strand. Because you cannot live without me." 

They stilled, the only sensation that Sophie could feel was the knife against her neck and the rapid drumming of her heart within her rib cage and then he let go- he let go of the knife, he let go of her hair, he let go of her. 

Sophie glared at him harshly and then picked up the knife from the floor. She tested the object a few times with a few sets of grips and then she swung at him landing a blow on his face- causing a short line of blood to ooze from the wound. "Now we're even." 

She stated and then let go of the weapon. The grey eyed girl disappeared to go to his bathroom and get a medical kit, afterwards she returned to him- still in the same spot when she left. She covered the cut she gave him with such precision that one might think that she was actually trained in the medical field but despite that fact, in the silence between them respect was once again established the wound on her arm forgotten because to her Kevin always came first. 

\--- 

Eva went downstairs that same night, due to the fact that she couldn't sleep there was just something in the looks that Sophie and Kevin gave her that was simply unnerving- to the point that it was creeping towards the line of a murderous glare. 

She shivered at the thought as she continued to walk towards their balcony, but then paused when she heard Sophie's voice emanating downstairs. There on the living room sofa was the grey eyed girl, with a book in her hands that she seemed to be reading. Kevin's head laid atop her lap seemingly contented with just listening to her voice. 

_"...she’s tied to the floor, naked, on her back, both feet, both hands, tied to makeshift posts that are connected to boards which are weighted down with metal. The hands are shot full of nails and her legs are spread as wide as possible. A pillow props her ass up and cheese, Brie, has been smeared across her open cunt, some of it even pushed up into the vaginal cavity._

 _I try using the power drill on her, forcing it into her mouth, but she’s conscious enough, has strength, to close her teeth, clamping them down, and even though the drill goes through the teeth quickly, it fails to interest me and so I hold her head up, blood dribbling from her mouth..."_

Disturbing was the only word she could use to describe what she heard and Eva quickly turned around to find another part of the house where she could find solace, but if she looked closely she would have seen the bandaged wound on Kevin's face. 

\--- 

“Son, the greatest trick the Devil pulled was convincing the world there was only one of him.” ― David Wong, John Dies at the End

\---- 

Christmas morning came and the couple woke up tangled in sheets on the sofa. But despite that fact later on they stood around the Christmas tree together, unwrapping presents and looking like the perfect family- when they were not. 

Nothing interesting happened during the said event, aside from the fact that Kevin received a new set of bow and arrows from his father and a set of throwing knives were given to Sophie by her boyfriend- both gifts were of weapons as sharp as the hardest diamond and Eva could feel the creeping butterflies in her stomach, warning her that there was something going to happen- bad or good she did not know. 

Sophie bid goodbye that day and Eva volunteered, was forced, to be the one who gave her a ride home and as always the grey eyed girl asked to be dropped off at the same neighborhood as before and not at her exact home. 

"Well Merry Christmas Mrs. K." Sophie started to leave the car when the older woman asked a question which made her pause. "How long are you planning to be with him?"

Sophie looked at her menacingly as if Eva's very existence was a big mistake in the universe. "As long as he wants me to be. 

She said and Eva looked at her with a soft and concerned look. "You know what he is capable of, right?"

"Yes, truly I do." 

"Then why not leave while you still have the chance?" She asked this and Sophie looked at Eva with an intimidating gaze that looked like the grey eyed girl was going to swallow her whole. "You do not truly believe that Kevin is the only one whose capable of doing such heinous deeds." She said and finally got out of the car, her ashen locks bouncing behind her as she walked. Eva could only watch her silhouette as it vanished into the surroundings, like a ghost disappearing without a trace. 

\--- 

Celia's hamster was missing and Eva tried to find it- really, she tried really hard to find it but like Sophie's disappearing figure it vanished without a trace. She tried to explain things carefully to her young daughter, since she doubted if the child could easily understand the concept of death. 

Right now she was washing dishes, while Kevin and his father played outside with a tetherball. Celia looked sullen as she continued to think of her missing pet hamster, unbeknownst to the young girl Eva was now staring at a bloodied sink and glanced outside to meet the eyes of a smirking Kevin. For a second the look lasted on his face until a smile slid back and he carried on with his game as if nothing happened. 

They were dangerous and now Eva just wanted to wash away the red liquid from everything. But that wasn't the only thing that Kevin did, out of Eva's carelessness the disinfectant cabinet was left open causing Celia to accidentally damage her eye. 

Her youngest daughter would now have to get a glass eye and Eva hated the fact that her son didn't even look guilty, not one bit, instead he looked like he was pleased with himself. Of course her husband didn't believe her claims about Kevin and as always she was left to pick up the pieces. 

\--- 

"So you blinded your sister, just because your mother scarred my arm?" She asked, while Kevin traced the nonexistent wound on her arm. The two were sprawled on his bed, with Sophie laying on his chest and Kevin's hand ghosting over her arm while the other was tangled in her locks. 

"Why, didn't you stab a girl in the eye because you were jealous of the way she was staring at me?" He said and Sophie could only look at him with amusement in her eyes. A wide grin appeared on her face and Kevin knew she was pleased causing also himself to smile in delight. She sat up slowly and turned to face Kevin- which made the grey eyed girl straddle the psychotic teenage boy. 

"I have the right to be jealous, considering the fact that half of the female population wants to get in your pants- even the queen bitch Mindy." She stated and Kevin smirked proudly. "Now you know how I got so good in sex." 

Sophie glared at him and slapped him in the face as she said. "Fuck another whore besides me, while we're dating and I will stab that bitch in the heart." She raked her nails over his back, not minding the fact that he still had his shirt on. 

"How is it that hurting other people makes the two of us horny?" He asked to which Sophie only smirked and retorted back. "You tell me." Then her hands went under his shirt to remove the garment from his body and then grinded both their hips together rendering Kevin to hold back a moan as he did not intend to give full satisfaction to the grey eyed girl in front of him. 

"Are you a good girl Sophie?" He asked in a low whisper as his teeth playfully bit her ear. "For you I can be." She whispered back seductively and then hands started to roam their bodies, leaving clothes to be flying in the air. 

"Up." He murmured and the ashen haired girl immediately complied. She remained hovered above his lap, then felt the head of his cock against her entrance leaving Sophie to gasp at his boldness. "Down." 

She knew what would happen, but still followed his instruction and now Sophie felt every single part of herself completely filled. She moaned both in pain and pleasure out of the fact that there was no foreplay between them, but Kevin merely held his smirk pleased by the expression she was making. "That's a good girl." 

She started to move, because Sophie desperately craved the friction to happen between them and suddenly Kevin's hand flew up and slapped her hard against the face. "Did I say you could move?" 

She hid her wince and only stared at his dark eyes which looked like he wanted to devour her. If she was normal and lacked her psychotic tendencies she would have been afraid of him- at this exact moment she would have been afraid of him but she wasn't. Instead the grey eyed girl returned his look and once again the two of them were a muddled mess. 

The tornado that was Kevin sucked her right back to him. Forever keeping Sophie tangled in the strong winds of his destruction, but there the ashen haired girl gladly stayed. 

\--- 

Sophie woke up a few hours later- hair tangled in a heap of mess, neck decorated with bruising marks and completely naked as the day she was born but it wasn't unusual for her anymore. She was bothered by the fact that she could feel her dry throat begging for something to drink, so she slowly unhooked Kevin's legs from her body and got up. She picked up one of his oversized shirts and put it on, the clothing reaching just above her knees and oh how much she loved the scent that lingered on his shirt. 

She creeped out of his room slowly, once again being reminded that she was under the roof of his parents and not her own home. Her hands started to tangle themselves into the strands of her hair as she put it up in a bun, while her bare feet threaded through the dark carpets of the hallway. 

Upon her last descent on the stairs she noticed a small figure walking silently in the living room. "Celia?" Her voice rang out through the silent room and the said child turned her head to face the ashen haired girl. Her face clearly displayed the bandages on her eye, showing the injury that was unknowingly caused by her brother. 

"I was thirsty." Her small voice explained and at this Sophie merely smiled sweetly. "That makes the two of us. Can you get me a glass of water too?" The young child happily complied and the grey eyed girl hid the amused smirk from her face as she tried to charm Celia further. Because between Sophie and Kevin, she was the one who used her charms to gain the trust of people and manipulate them for her own gain- Kevin did the same as her but the ashen haired girl always took her devious schemes a step further. 

Once done with their drinks, Sophie asked if Celia wanted to be carried back to her bed- a suggestion the younger girl gladly said yes to and now the child was now being carried between the grey eyed girl's slender arms. 

Later she set down the child on Celia's bed, then she tucked her under the cozy blankets and soon Sophie sat beside her- slowly threading her fingers through the child's hair not minding the fact that the bandage was present on her face. "Sing me a lullaby." 

Somehow, the ashen haired girl found it within herself to comply and soon her mouth opened to sing in a whisper like manner. 

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me, starlight and dewdrops are awaiting thee. Sounds of the rude world heard in the day, Led by the moonlight have all passed away._  
_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song, List while I woo the with soft melody. Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,_  
_Beautiful dreamer awake unto me. Beautiful dreamer awake unto me!_

That night Eva realized that Sophie was not only ghost-like in appearance, but also in her voice. The older woman started to go downstairs when she heard a commotion, only to hear Kevin's girlfriend singing to her child in a scary manner. Her voice was truly haunting and it was like the very wisps it created tugged at your soul and beckoned you to go straight into hell. And what worried Eva was the fact that despite her haunting tone, Celia was able to fall asleep in the comfort of her bed. 

Sophie, once realizing Celia's unconscious state, started to leave the room. Once she heard the door close, the grey eyed girl finally acknowledged the presence behind her. "Spying is a dangerous thing Mrs. K." 

To her statement, the older woman just said. "I don't want you around Celia." 

"I don't want you around Kevin." She retorted and started to go back down the hall to return to the welcoming arms of her sleeping boyfriend. As she passed his mother, she paused and said. "But we don't get everything we want, right Mrs. K?" 

\--- 

In the morning after their fateful encounter, Eva went to Celia's room to change her bandages and to finally express her concerns about Sophie's close relationship with her child.

"What do you think about Sophie?" 

"I love her!" Her child said naively and she didn't know how Celia could love the person that might very well be the reason behind her eye injury. 

"Well, Celia I want you to stay away from her. Can you do that for mommy?" She asked hopeful that her daughter would follow her instructions, but instead her child looked like she was about to start a tantrum. "What? No! No! No!" 

And then suddenly Eva's vision blurred and in her daughter's place she saw Kevin as a younger child, that same rebellious expression was on her face and suddenly the older woman saw red and everything else was a blur. 

After she regained her senses, Eva saw that her hand was in the air and that Celia's face now lolled to her right. Then she realized what she did and immediately she went forward to apologize but Celia only had a betrayed expression on her face, then bolted out the door with a bandage not completely secured on her face. 

Eva went to chase after her daughter only to arrive in front of the living room window to see Sophie and Kevin happily shooting with his new sets of bow and arrows- his dad cheering him on at the sides. Then Celia appeared from the corner and immediately she clung to the grey eyed girl who lifted her up worriedly. 

She seemed to be cooing the child and then their eyes met- Sophie and Eva- and she held a smirk which only told the older woman that once again she won and this time Kevin's mother now lost both her children to this ghostly, psychotic teenager. 

\--- 

“I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid.”― George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings 

\---  
Sophie skidded down the school halls in a fast paced manner, out of the fact that she was once again tardy in leaving her last class which meant that Kevin was waiting for her outside the exit doors. The ashen haired girl turned at the next hallway only to find Mindy and her friends blocking her path- she started to turn to another direction but then she heard someone say. "Hey Ice Queen is your mother still a drunk ass lunatic." 

Sophie gritted her teeth and started to walk away, but they were quicker- this she comprehended when she felt hands grab her by the head forcing the grey eyed girl to face Mindy. "Aside from your drunkard mom, I heard another interesting fact about you and the whole school is buzzing with the fact that you are fucking Kevin." Sophie looked at her challengingly and merely stated. "So what if I am?" This received a slap from the queen bitch herself and her haunting grey orbs formed into a harsh glare that could have easily killed Mindy if looks could kill. "Just because you wanted to fuck him first doesn't give you the right to slap me, but guess what looks like I won and you will never find out how good Kevin is in bed." 

"You little whore." She screeched and grabbed a fistful of Sophie's hair. A fight resulting out of a petty argument- that was true- but the ashen haired girl could feel the mark of Mindy's slap and she knew that it would mark her face which would evidently lead to angering Kevin. She needed to get out of their grasp now, but suddenly that thought was pushed out of her mind when she felt arms hauling her to the nearest door. 

Sophie tried to break free, using everything within her power to make them let go of her but the numbers just weren't within her favor- out of the fact that they were gaining up on her and soon she was trapped in a small janitor's closet accompanied by shelves of cleaning sprays and stacks of spare mops. 

"Let me out you little bitch!" Sophie screeched and little by little she could hear the laughter from the other side of the door slowly die down, that's when she knew that she was alone in a small space that was impossible for her to open. 

Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that Sophie had a severe case of being claustrophobic. This stemmed from her childhood since her mom would often stuff her in a cabinet or wardrobe just to get the reminder of her husband's death- in other words Sophie- out of her sight. She screamed then and even now she screamed for someone to help her because little by little she could feel the shortening of her breaths and she knew that a few more minutes into this would lead her to a full blown panic attack. 

\---

"Still waiting for your slut of a girlfriend?"

Kevin's eyes were met with the sight of Mindy walking down the school's stairs, but what piqued his interest was the fact that she was alone and lacked the company of her cronies- who were much like her, meaning a bunch of bimbos who only cared for their looks and appearance. 

Her question remained unanswered as Kevin only looked at her with a mocking expression, showing that he could care less about the popular bitch. "She's not gonna show up you know? The Ice Queen's occupied for the moment." 

She stated then walked passed him while flipping her hair behind her shoulders and then suddenly Mindy felt someone grasp her arm- to her surprise it was the elusive Kevin Khatchadourian. 

"What did you do?" He asked with an angry gaze firmly in his eyes. Little by little his hold on her tightened and the other girl could only look at him in fear. "I only gave her what she deserved." 

She reasoned out, but it wasn't a good enough answer for the psychotic teenage boy causing him to change his hold on her- keeping Mindy pinned against the school walls since no one else was within campus grounds anymore he doubted if anyone would come to her aid. 

"Where is she?" He asked in a much harsher tone this time. His patience was running thin causing his psychotic tendency to be brought out. Unfortunately for Mindy, she was the person on the receiving end of his anger and so she screamed when she felt the sudden snap of her bones and they both knew that Kevin had just broken her wrist. "Don't answer me one more time and I swear, I will fucking break your skull." 

"Janitor's closet. Second floor, near the science lab." She managed to gasp out in fear and just like that Kevin was dashing up the stairs, leaving Mindy cradling her broken wrist. She knew that everyone was aware of his dangerous nature, but she didn't realize that it was at this extent. She wondered how Sophie could handle being with someone who was a fucking monster. 

What the popular teenager didn't realize was that Sophie too was like him, for what person could fall in love with a twisted and deranged teenage boy if she wasn't demented herself? 

\--- 

Kevin rushed up the stairs rendering his converse sneakers to screech against the recently mopped floors of the hallways but nothing else was on his mind but the thought of going to Sophie. It was strange- that was the one word that came to his mind when it came to their relationship. Months ago they barely acknowledged one another in the hallways and now they were joined to the hip and at most, could never be separated.

Was he in love? 

The thought sometimes crossed his mind, but when it came to Sophie he couldn't care less of everything around them if it meant having her in his arms. It was toxic- the two of them were toxic and he knew that little by little they were both succumbing to their own form of psychotic behavior but at the same time that was why they were perfect for each other. 

Kevin was possessive and a normal person would have been suffocated by his actions, but she wasn't. The teenage boy mostly blamed the nature on his mother, because he lacked her actual loving presence as a child- even now actually. But all that love he had contained within himself- that he never once realized he had- he poured it out to Sophie, who returned the same- maybe more- amount of reciprocated feelings towards him. 

Sophie was angered easily. It was like walking around a ticking time bomb, where in one wrong move would cause a knife to be thrown towards his head. She had deprivation issues, as he liked to call it, and clearly was not pleased if someone else were to walk over her territory. She was the type of person who takes people's possession, not someone who has their belongings taken from them. Kevin was an example of such a thing, and she would never let him go no matter what- even if he was the one trying to get out of her hold. 

When he heard her muffled screams, he rushed to the door and opened it frantically. The moment it opened, she collapsed against him and he caught her just in time for the ashen haired girl not to fall head first onto the floor. He carried her bridal style, her hair sticking against her sweating face and what worried him the most was her short breaths. 

Panic attack he figured. He leaned his forehead against hers and in silence he walked her home- with Sophie still laying in the comforts of his arms.

He'll make the, pay, just like how he made his mother pay. Because no one else hurts Sophie aside from him- no one. 

\--- 

Something was going on. A few days after the closet incident and Sophie was deeply within Kevin's care. He never once let her out of his sight, but honestly such a thing was alright with the grey eyed girl. What irked her was the fact that Kevin was definitely up to something, she knew in the way that he would stare off into the distance at random moments as if he was thinking deeply and the fact that there was a weird gleam in his eyes that told Sophie that he was planning something. 

But she never said anything to him because the ashen haired girl was fully satisfied by the fact that Kevin was really attentive towards her. Morning cuddle sessions, which she loved, occasional but sudden surprise gifts and of course mind blowing sex wherein she often found herself drawing a knife against his skin- which would normally be done at rare and special occasions. 

Something was definitely going on and Sophie further pondered on this as she sat on a counter bench at his home. She was eating a bowl of blueberries and sometimes Kevin would test his accuracy by popping one into her mouth. Their eating session was interrupted when Mrs. K dropped a big box on the counter saying it was for Kevin. He hurriedly opened the box and revealed that inside were a number of heavy and big bike locks- which got curious looks from everyone in the room. 

"You don't have a bike." Sophie muttered lowly and she was only met with Kevin's dark orbs which contained a certain gleam that the ashen haired girl didn't know wether to be amused by his gaze or terrified. 

But she knew that she should never be afraid of him, so Sophie warmly took his comforting embrace and a kiss on her forehead as a sufficient answer despite her still curious impulse to find out what was going on but she didn't. Little did the grey eyed girl know, she just sealed the fate of a number of people. 

\--- 

Sophie woke up, noticing that the side of Kevin's bed lacked the warmth of a body. Immediately she rose from the bed knowing that he would never get up at this time of the day- a warm and sunny afternoon where they decided to skip school and just stay in bed. 

She yawned as she lazily kept the cardigan she had on around her shoulders. On her also was a burgundy tank top and loose black leggings- the perfect outfit for a stay in day now the only thing missing was her boyfriend. Where the fuck was he? 

The sight of Kevin shocked her, he was standing atop their home's second floor balcony. His bow was already strung with a perfectly placed arrow and when Sophie looked at where he was targeting- her eyes widened and immediately she raced over to him. 

"Are you fucking mad?" She asked in hysterics because Kevin Khatchadourian was targeting his own father and sister who were ignorantly playing outside downstairs. "Murdering your own family? Killing would be justifiable, if it was your mother maybe even your sister but bloody hell what about your father?" 

She hissed lowly at him because frankly murdering someone would be alright with Sophie, but she would never cross the line by killing someone's father because she knew the pain and suffering that kind of death brings to a person. Kevin knew it too, but what she did only angered him because not once had she gotten in his way and he didn't like it one bit. 

"Say this arrow-" He looked at the pointed weapon in his hand. "-would have accidentally bury itself in your chest, would the authorities believe that as suicide?" 

She looked at him for a second, to see if he was serious and then she retorted back with confidence. "You're not going to hurt me." 

His head only tilted, maintaining the glare in his eyes. Kevin stepped forward and then started lifting his arm which held the arrow. Sophie could only gulp, when she felt the pointed blade against her neck which slowly descended to her heart. He maintained it there for a long moment, making the two of them stand on the high balcony that is their home. 

"Tell me Sophie are you afraid of death?" He asked darkly, making Sophie's eyes to wander down to the arrow as she said. "I'm not afraid of dying because I already know I'll end up in hell." Then her eyes landed on him and she returned a challenging gaze. "But what I am afraid of is the aftermath of my death. Can you handle it Kevin? The antagonizing feeling that the other part of you has been ripped away from you, that you're the only other psychotic maniac that will be left on this planet. Because trust me that is what you will feel." 

He slowly lowered the arrow from his skin and only smirked at the ashen haired girl in front of him. "That is why I love you." He stated in a pleased tone and then enveloped her in his grasp, the two of them cherishing the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies. 

"Promise me something.”

"Anything." 

"We'll stay in hell together, okay?" It was the first time that he made a request from her that was asking for her permission and it wasn't merely a simple order. That fact alone startled Sophie and she mutely nodded at his question, wondering where this sudden attitude change came from. 

Once satisfied, Kevin leaned into her touched and slowly dipped his head towards hers. He then kissed her- his mouth meeting hers in such a soft and tender way, it was so different from what she was used to. His grip tightened around her frame and she didn't know why, but Sophie had a feeling he was saying goodbye.

When he let go of the grey eyed girl, he walked away from her in a simple manner. "Where are you going?" She shouted after him, but when his head turned he already had on his usual smirk and smug gaze as he stated. "Nowhere. Go outside and play with Celia." 

She could only stare at his leaving figure and stared at him with bewilderment, but nonetheless she obeyed knowing that she should never ignore Kevin's orders. So in the sunshine of the afternoon spring light, she laughed happily with her boyfriend's younger sister with absolutely no care in the world. 

When her dad died in a brutal accident, she was in the school's playground- running around with such a child-like amusement. Naivety completely evident on her face as she swung from the set of swings with a wide grin, never once minding the missing two upper front teeth from her gums because it was natural. 

It was temporary happiness, that was what she called that moment because later in the day she learned of the concept death and how it robs a person of their loved ones and only leaves bitter memories.

Right now, as she was playing with Celia and enjoying the company of Mr. K, she didn't know it but this too was temporary happiness and in a single snap her life would once again unravel at the seams. 

\--- 

When they got back inside the house, the sun was slowly dipping in the horizon- leaving a beautiful trace of orange, red and purple pastels on whatever path the galactic body touched. Sophie, joyfully swung Celia to the kitchen and sat her at one of the chairs in front of the counter. She too sat beside her, while Mr. K went to get something to drink from the fridge. It was strange that somehow she grew attached to the two by just a tiny bit, and somehow her affection for them saved both their lives- which led Sophie to think about Kevin once again. 

She hadn't heard a word from him, neither text or call and it was quite worrying the fact that he had been out too long. Maybe she'll go search for him after the drink that his father offered. That was when she felt her phone vibrate from the pocket of her leggings and then she excused herself from the father and daughter duo. Sophie stepped out to the front yard and saw that it was a video call from Kevin. Hesitantly she slid across the screen to accept the call and what appeared on the phone shocked her. 

It was Mindy, who locked her in the janitor's closet days ago, but she sported a busted lip and a bruised eye and upon closer inspection the grey eyed girl noticed that Kevin was holding her by the hair, quite painfully by the looks of it. 

"Go ahead apologize to my girlfriend." She heard Kevin's voice from the other line. Mindy cried out as he tugged in her hair more painfully and she cried out. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I am not fucking sorry for the fact that you're dating such a psychotic person!" 

She cried out and immediately Kevin's phone was dropped on the floor, leaving Sophie to only hear the cries of pain coming from Mindy. She squinted to see just where he was and then she knew that her boyfriend was in the school gym. 

The ashen haired girl ran to the school, a glass of something to drink forgotten all she wanted to do now was to get to Kevin and see what the damage of his anger was. 

\--- 

She ran to the school with her ashen hair being carried by the wind, together with her threatening to fall nude cardigan but she didn't mind- the only thing occupying her brain was Kevin. Her converse screeched through the smooth school hallways with one or two instances threatening the grey eyed girl loose her balance but she kept on going- for him she kept on going. 

When she arrived at the entrance to the gym, it was locked by a large, yellow bicycle lock and her eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her. This was what Kevin was planning this for days. Sophie panicked and immediately looked at another entrance, only to find all of them locked. 

"Fuck." She cursed out loud, leaving Sophie to bang against the doors and plead. "Kevin let me in! Kevin!"

She breathed for a second, at this time of hour there were only a few people around the school so she had a little more time to get to Kevin before people realized that something was wrong. As she tried to clear her mind, Sophie remembered something. It was a ventilation shaft located at the third floor which led directly to the gym. It was behind the bleachers and Sophie would often use the pathway to escape gym classes and go hit up a joint, at this she started to run as fast as her feet could carry her- in worry that she won't get to Kevin in time. 

\---

Arriving at the gym, it was like she entered a bloody massacre that she would only see in television shows. She looked at the bodies, slowly counting how many her boyfriend had killed and that was when she realized that most of the corpses were of Mindy and her friends. It was his revenge plot, out of the fact that they had hurt her. 

The realization almost made Sophie cry- out of happiness or fear she had yet to realize. Kevin did all of this for her, because he fucking loved her too much to let anybody else hurt her. The other people who were killed were just collateral damage so that he could attain his goal and as he stood there in front of the river of blood- she fucking loved him more. 

His image would forever be ingrained in her mind, that despite of the fact that he should have been bloodied by now, he wasn't. He wore clean clothes and was only decorated with a sheen of sweat along with his bow and a bag of arrows behind his back. 

"So this is what you've been planning all along?" She asked, the two of them on opposite sides of the gym the only thing separating them were the corpses and a river of blood. Slowly she went around the disastrous aftermath, knowing how hard it is to remove blood from clothes. Once she reached him, Sophie hugged his boyfriend- now turned murderer- from behind. "You fucking psychopath. How could you do all of this for me?" 

"I love you." He muttered weakly, then turned around to face her- his hands cupping her tear stained face. "Tell me that you're pleased." She nodded weakly as Kevin wiped away the tears that were dripping from her eyes. 

He did all of this for her, out of the fact that he would never let anyone hurt her without receiving a painful punishment. That thought itself, was still being processed in her mind. This teenage boy, this psychotic teenage boy would be the death of her and she loved him- wholeheartedly so but as she heard sirens blaring from the distance she knew. They both knew that it was for him and they both knew that they would be separated for the first time since they met. 

"I don't want to leave you." She muttered weakly and Kevin could only rest his chin atop her head. "We could leave right now, through the vents. We'll run away. Please Kevin. Please." She pleaded, but he only shook his head lightly. 

"Some of them will survive and know it's me." He pointed at the bodies. "Besides, the arrows, the locks- everything actually would be traced back to me. I'm not that very good at such a thorough planning you know." 

She cried out harder this time and tightened his hold on him, not ever wanting to let Kevin go. "My parents are getting a divorce." He muttered in a barely audible whisper, making Sophie look at him. "Is that why?" 

His free hand went to tangle itself in her tresses and then stroked through her ashen locks lovingly. "Partly, had to get away from them for a bit. But it's all for you- it was always for you." 

She slapped him at that. "You fucking idiot, you could have professed your love for me in a much more discreet way now look at what's happening- they will take you away from me. But I can join you- I can join you in prison if you want just say the word and it's off to prison forever for the both of us." 

He could only shake his head, leaving Sophie to give him a look of distress. "I don't want you to suffer with me. Promise me something?" 

Kevin asked her once again and as always she nodded. "Lie. Lie like hell, so you don't end up in prison. Leave me to suffer and tell them that I forced you to be my friend, that I forced you to be with me, that you hate me with every fiber of your being." She only whimpered as Kevin closed his eyes and kissed her forehead one last time. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She muttered and then in that moment she knew, there was no more Sophie and Kevin or Kevin and Sophie. They would have to pretend that there never was something between them. Painfully she left him behind, leaving the same way she came but not before glancing at him one last time and that was it- the end of his chapter in her book. 

She went home that day, her own home. Her mother was once again passed out on the couch, but instead of cleaning up after the older woman- the grey eyed for went upstairs and cried for the first time ever since her father died. 

How were they supposed to be in hell together, when the bars of prison would separate them? She longed to be in his arms once again and Sophie wanted to hear his voice saying that it would be okay, but it wouldn't be- nothing would ever be okay again not without him. 

\--- 

"He was willing face a life without me than to have me choose a life I would not choose for myself.”― John Scalzi, The Sagan Diary

\---

When the news broke out of what Kevin did, everyday was living hell for Sophie. It wasn't out of the disgusted looks given to her by her schoolmates or the rumors that spread around town about her- it was the fact that Kevin wasn't there and the grey eyed girl was completely out of sorts because she could see him everywhere. 

Until the fateful day came for Kevin's final day of judgement. His prison sentence for all eternity was certainly a very visible conclusion to his path, but the final nail needed would be Sophie's witness confession and as he ordered she lied. 

Up at the confession pedestal, she was under an oath to tell the truth but she couldn't care less because Kevin's words were always final and as she sat there all eyes were on her. She need not to act distraught because she already was, Sophie only hesitated since the stares of everyone was enough to make her cringe. Her grey eyes wandered across the room and finally settled on Kevin who wore an orange prison jumpsuit and cuffs that bundled his hands. He looked the same and he still had the black, long locks she clearly adored but she could see the circles under his eyes and the sight of him make her heart lurch. 

She was about to open her mouth, when she noticed Kevin mouth discreetly to her. 'Lie.' At this she breathed in deeply and prepared to act and pretend to be something she was not. 

"Kevin Khatchadourian is seen as my boyfriend of sorts, but I never did willingly allowed myself to be in his presence. He threatened me a handful of times- that if I were to ever leave him, he would slit my throat without hesitation." She muttered out weakly and whimpered towards the end. Her eyes glazed over, then a few second later tears were dripping from her eyes. "I can't even start telling you of the things he did to me, but fuck- that psychopathic lunatic deserves to be put behind bars." She stated and started to simply cry in the stands, in fear that she may suddenly say something that would be against Kevin's wishes. After a few more seconds, someone escorted her to another seat by the audience - the people beside her starting to comfort the crying mess of a girl. 

But she didn't want their soothing coos, she wanted Kevin's- she wanted him back. And at that exact moment she realized how good of an actress she was. The grey eyed girl looked distraught as the minutes ticked by and when his sentence was announced, she played the part of an innocent victim. When it was over she was the first one out of the court rooms and the ashen haired girl was already putting on her shades and fedora hat when someone abruptly grabbed her. 

"Why did you lie?" It was Mrs. K and the two of them were alone in the silent hallways. She couldn't find her voice to tell her why and frankly Sophie just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep once again. "Where was the girl who was head over heels over my son? Who told me that she would never leave this side? Where the fuck is she? Why are you throwing him under the bus? Tell me!" 

This time Kevin's mother grabbed both her arms and shook Sophie in a much more harsh manner. Despite of the fact, that yes her son was a psychopath, there was still a part of Eva that wanted him in the safety of her home. Honestly, she knew that it was because of her. Eva's poor upbringing of Kevin, may as well be the reason to why so many bodies were slain by her son but what angered her was the fact that Sophie wasn't willing to defend him, even by the slightest bit. 

"I saved Celia and Mr. K." That was the only statement the ashen haired girl could mutter out and Eva paused at what she heard. "Kevin was going to kill them, but I stopped him. I'm the reason you still have a family, so you better be grateful enough to tell people I'm not lying." 

Eva's hold on the grey eyed girl loosened and both her shoulders sagged at the sudden revelation. Sophie put the glasses on her perfectly pale skin, then said in a solemn matter. "Besides this is what he wanted. Kevin was the one who told me to lie and make sure I don't end up with him in prison." 

With that the grey eyed girl turned to head for the exit, her ashen locks bouncing behind her as she walked. Before completely leaving Kevin's mother, she turned back one more time to say. "This is probably goodbye Mrs. K" 

\---

Therapy, she was ordered to be a regular attendee to a local therapist because people were worried that Sophie attained a form of trauma because she was around Kevin too long- in other words people were afraid that she would end up just like him. She wasn't surprised about this fact and the grey eyed girl was recommended, forced, to attend Dr. Samantha Green's therapeutic center. 

The moment Sophie entered her office she knew that she would hate Dr. Green and she did. The woman was a young and excellent doctor at the ripe age of thirty two and honestly any normal person would say that she was great at her profession, but Sophie hated the fact that the woman was happy and constantly smiling. Since the ashen haired often sulked after Kevin's imprisonment, she loathed being around joyful people and Sophie's psychotic tendency just wanted to wipe that smile off of her face. 

Dr. Green said that she had anger issues and she would easily have outbursts whenever someone would push her off her limits- a fact which Sophie already knew. In the professional's interpretation however, it stemmed from the fact that she was angry towards Kevin and everything that he did for her. 

It was far from the truth actually, but Sophie played the part of an innocent victim perfectly that Dr. Green believed her- she even believed her own self sometimes. And once a week she would lie down on that couch telling the female doctor of all her illusionary troubles and woes. This would go on until she acquired a good control over her anger management and for all Sophie knew this could be a weekly routine for her until the rest of her life. 

\--- 

“Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over.” ― Nicole Sobon, Program 13

\--- 

It's been eight months and every single day Sophie felt like a part of herself died every time she woke up in the morning and Kevin wasn't there. A frown was always present on her face in the early hours, but then a mask of friendliness would comfortably slip on her face that no one would have thought that she was really feeling lonely. 

She was getting good at it- pretending that is. There were moments in her life wherein she would think that the lies she was telling everybody around her was the truth. It was tough at first, to rebuild her once glorious empire that she built with Kevin- but eventually she did recover. She didn't move to another town or change her name- her home was here and she just couldn't find it within herself to part with her mother. 

But she eventually did and now she was living in an apartment, her family inheritance would have set the grey eyed girl up for a life where she wouldn't ever have to work but Sophie found life unimaginable if she just stared at four walls all her life, so she took up a job and surprisingly it was at the local library. 

It had a decent pay and it was a work she preferred, since she didn't have to talk to a lot of people. It was a welcomed distraction that she needed. She continued with her sessions with Dr. Green because she would be forced to attend such things until the female doctor deemed that she was back to sanity but slowly Sophie was getting good at pretending. She would always have a friendly demeanor around herself and little by little people saw past her as the innocent victim- a few more months of acting she would be deemed normal enough to stop the weekly therapy. But now, Sophie was so good at acting that somehow she convinced herself that this was who she truly was. 

A naive and innocent adolescent who only wanted a normal life. The old psychotic Sophie Iver was soon going to be dead, if this continued and the grey eyed girl didn't know wether it pleased or terrified her. 

Aside from that she didn't have any communications with the Khatchadourian family. Sophie didn't even visit Kevin in prison, because it would look suspicious since she was supposed to loathe him and the last time she heard about Mr. and Mrs. K, she learned that they didn't follow through with the divorce. Instead Mr. K was usually out of town for his photography work and Mrs. K now worked at a local travel agency- facts which she only knew because people in the library liked to gossip. While Celia- the poor child- was having a hard time at school because not only did people tease her for her glass eye, but they also feared the young child because she might turn out to be like her brother. 

While Sophie, well she was stuck arranging texts by the Dewey Decimal system and checking in and out borrowed books. What has her life become after all these months? 

\--- 

Eight months. Eight fucking months of being stuck inside a prison cell with absolutely nothing to do but endure the rest of his life in four walls. The fact which was deeply troubling him was the fact that Sophie not once did visit him, no phone calls or letters and frankly it was driving Kevin mad- something was wrong horribly wrong.

He missed the outside and frankly there were things he took for granted, which he now saw because he was in prison. People in there, like him, most of the time kept to themselves but fights were inevitable and Kevin most of the time avoided everyone around him and they did the same since they knew of what he did and was warned of his psychopathic tendencies. 

Visiting hours were commencing during this moment and as always his mother sat in front of him, waiting for him to talk. At first Eva tried to start a conversation with him, but he didn't speak- for eight months he actually hasn't talked unless it was out of importance. Soon little by little his mother lost hope that he would ever talk, but she continued with his visits because she held on to the last glimmer she had. 

"Khatchadourian. Another visitor." One of the guards said and the two looked at the entrance to see Sophie, who looked the same as ever and wore a simple, loose, button up blues that was tucked in to skinny jeans. But gone were her pair of sneakers, instead she wore sandals and her nails lacked the usual polish that it had.

Hesitantly she walked towards their table, but paused midway when she saw Kevin stand up- everyone around them tensed the guards around them readying themselves for whatever he might do. 

He slowly walked towards Sophie, eyes filled with disbelief to finally see her but once Kevin inspected the grey eyed girl he saw it. He saw what she was afraid of and that was the fact that she had changed. Gone were the mischievous glint in her eyes and her smile emanated pure warmth not the malicious aura he was used to. His hands slowly went to cup her face and her body instinctively went frigid, when his Sophie would have leaned in his touch and that was when he knew that she wasn't acting this time- a fact which terrified him. 

Slowly his hands went to hold both her arms and he saw that her eyes weren't confident or dominant- her grey orbs were filled with fear an emotion which his own face mirrored because he was afraid, afraid of loosing her."What did you do?" He whispered in a low and angered voice, which made Sophie unable to find her voice because honestly she couldn't explain it herself. "What the fuck did you do to my Sophie!" He shouted and this time his hands violently shook her. Guards around them started to try and detain the frightening, psychotic teenage boy, while Sophie merely sobbed- ashamed of the person she became. 

"I'm sorry!" She whispered. "I changed." And just like that he stopped, shoulders sagging in disappointment and willingly he went to the guards who escorted him back inside to his cell- not once did he look back at the ashen haired girl because he was afraid of what he might do once he looked back at her. 

The two women in Kevin's life was enveloped in silence, the only sound they could hear was the sobs that came from Sophie. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." The grey eyed girl muttered sadly, then quickly bolted out the doors. 

"Sophie wait!" Mrs. K called after her and then she too was out the doors. The scene she arrived to was a sobbing grey eyed girl hunched over a car, probably hers the older woman assumed. "I'm sorry Mrs. K, I didn't want to cause any trouble." 

And then he saw what Kevin was talking about, this wasn't the Sophie she knew. The dangerous girl who looked like she was going to murder the next person she would see. The older woman didn't know wether to comfort or be afraid of the girl in front of her. 

Sophie soon calmed down without Eva's help and slowly her breathing settled to its normal state, the only evidence that she cried were her bloodshot eyes. "S-so how are you, Mrs. K." Her shaky voiced asked.

"Fine." The older woman said monotonously. "How's Celia?" 

"She's as good as a serial killer's sister could be." Sophie swallowed her guilt at this point and the grey eyed girl had no choice but to slide in her car, making sure to stop the conversation before it got awkward. "Goodbye Mrs. K." 

\--- 

The next day Eva returned to the prison which contained Kevin and the older woman expected her son to be sitting on the table waiting for her, but only this time he wasn't alone. There on the table sat Sophie who cradled Kevin's head on her lap, her thin hands tangling itself into black curls. 

_Where are we? What the hell is going on? The dust has only just begun to fall,_  
_Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling. Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes._  
_This can't be happening. When busy streets amass with people_  
_Would stop to hold their heads heavy._

Once again Eva heard her voice and something that didn't change was the way that it haunted her to the very deep of her soul. Knowing that the two would want their privacy, she went back to the waiting area until it was her turn to see her son. 

Sophie sadly smiled at him, a deep sense of longing his presence filling her completely but she wasn't glad to see him- not in the state she was in. 

"I need you back." He stated silently, his hand reaching up to her longer ashen locks that now reached her waist. "I can't." She whispered in shame, she wanted to she really did but the damage was done and Sophie pretended hard enough that she became someone else she doesn't even recognize. 

Once he heard her answer, he stood up from where he was laying and now the two of them sat beside each other at such an uncomfortable distance that the two weren't used to. Kevin then stood up from his seat and the grey eyed girl could only stare at the view of his back. It made her skin crawl, how they walked around each other in hesitation when before the two of them were so comfortable in the company of the person they love. 

"Can't you be happy with what I am now?" She asked with hesitation, her palms sweating profusely out of nervousness. And that was when he saw it, the shiny ring on her finger- the sight was enough to make his eyes express a complete emotion of rage. "You're married?" 

"Engaged." She corrected him and then all Kevin could see was red. Sophie counted silently in nervousness, just awaiting the explosion which would erupt from the psychotic teenage boy but it never came- instead he simply walked away from her. 

Despite the fact that he didn't burst out in exclaims that Sophie was only his, the psychotic teenage boy was far from letting her go. He would get her back, her old self back and even though Kevin was obviously limited to the fact that he was still detained in four walls, but that wouldn't stop him from getting what he wanted. 

\--- 

"I heard you visited Kevin in prison a few days ago." Dr. Green stated as she sat in front of the relaxed Sophie Iver on her couch. 

"I did." 

"Why?" 

"Needed closure, before I left town." She said and then slowly sat up from where she laid, knowing that her hour during weekly visits was almost up. "Ah yes, you're moving across the country to start a new life with your fiancé." 

Sophie smiled warmly as she remembered Brendon, a person she met who was just visiting the town out of his job. He met her in the library, four months after the murder fiasco, and he asked her out for coffee- taken by her beautiful appearance. The two instantly hit it off- a whirlwind romance that was how Sophie would describe their relationship. 

Not even a year of being together and already they were engaged and moving in together in a town where he grew up. She was going to live a new life, far from her past since noting else was holding her back after her mother died. Rebuilding, this was Sophie slowly rebuilding what she lost. 

The grey eyed girl thanked Dr. Green sincerely and then she left the building and got in her car. At such a young age she was granted a license since the ashen haired girl was a special case, so going around her small town with such ease was an ability she garnered now. 

Before going home to her apartment, she bought some bagels knowing how hungry Brendon would be after his work. No date was set for their wedding yet, but she loved him- the new Sophie held deep affections for him and for now that was enough for the grey eyed girl. Anything actually, she welcomed it if meant filling up the gaping hole in her soul. 

She parked her car up front and then made her way into the building, it was a small house which held no neighbors and frankly the nearest form of a breathing person was about a ten minute walk or so, but Sophie welcomed the peace. She needed a little more of that after Kevin. 

She jiggled her keys in the doorknob, before she was granted access of her home. Her hands sat the paper bag of bagels down the kitchen counter and then she started to look around her house knowing that Brendon should have been home by now. 

"Babe? Where are you? I bought some of your favorite bagels." She called out curiously, but he was nowhere in sight. Sophie climbed the set of stairs which led to the second floor. "Brendon?" She called out to him again, only to scream in shock when she saw that his body was laying on the wooden flooring, his blood oozing on the floor. 

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and quickly bent down to his corpse, her hands frantically searched for his pulse but she found none and then she sobbed. "Brendon! Brendon! Please." She muttered out as she clung to his lifeless body in desperation. This couldn't happen to her again- not again. 

"Welcome home Sophie." Said girl looked up and saw the standing figure of Kevin holding a bloodied bat and a maniacal smile. "K-Kevin. What are you doing here?" 

"Got out of jail because I had to save my queen from this douchebag." He said then kicked the bloodied corpse hard causing more of the red liquid to be released onto the floor, even managing some of his blood to splatter across Sophie's shivering body. "Well look at that." 

Kevin said in fascination and then bent down to her level. His free hand, also bloodied, lifted her chin to inspect the red which was clearly contrasting against her white skin. "Did you remember that I once said that you looked so pretty when you're bloodied?" 

She freed he chin from his gasp, earning a laugh from the psychopath. "Well there's my naughty little Sophie. Come on, I wanna see more of her." 

"You're crazy." She whispered and then glared at him in anger. "I'm crazy for you if that's what you mean. Besides I do recall a time when the two of us were both murderous psychopaths." 

"I'm not that girl anymore." She started to stand up, only for Kevin to grab her by the hair and hauling her bloodied form to the bedroom. She screamed in agony as she tried every attempt to get away, but it was all futile. "I need my Sophie back and I am going to get her to fucking come out of that body of yours." 

He shouted then threw her on the bed, immediately she scrambled to get away from him but he was faster. Kevin was already on top of her, straddling her waist his hand restraining hers and the other holding a knife against her throat. A familiar scene to the both of them and another thing that was familiar to the psychopathic teenage boy was the knife he was holding- one of the sharp blades he gave to her for Christmas. 

"Kevin please let me go." She whispered and his ones murderous eyes glazed over, leaving only complete distraught on his face. He stabbed the knife on the pillow her head laid on, an inch or two close to her head and she could only look at him in confusion. 

Kevin was having a breakdown, never did Sophie ever plead out of fear in front of him and he didn't like it- he didn't like this. He wanted his old Sophie back and he would much have rather preferred for the grey eyed girl to spend hellish days in prison with him if it meant having her back. He didn't like this Sophie- not one bit. 

"Give her back to me!" He said and threw the slender figure of the ashen haired girl unto the floor. "Give her back to me! Give her back to me! Give her back to me!" At each opportunity he would slap her face again and again in an angry daze which he hoped would return the girl he once knew back to earth but it didn't. 

Instead her vision only blurred and she was left almost lifeless on the floor as Kevin sat on the bed with sobbing convulsions coming from him. "Please give her back to me." He pleaded and suddenly Sophie's eyes softened. Even before not once did her ex-boyfriend act like this in front of her and it made her heart lurch- there was a spark and a predatory gaze enveloped her. 

Despite her throbbing head she crawled towards him with only one goal in mind. She slowly held his hands, leaving him to look at her and he knew that look- it was the look that made him fall head over heels with her as sappy as that may sound. Their eyes, not once did it lost their contact with each other even when she was removing his pants, even when she removed his boxers, even when she started to pump his member and even when she started to suck him off like a lollipop. 

Only did it broke when, Kevin had to roll his head back in pleasure definitely missing her touch after all this mouths. She didn't say anything as she heard his moans, only licked his shaft her hands grasping the base of his well endowed member. 

Sophie's mouth began to envelop the end of his dick and then little by little she inches all of him up to hear throat. She hollowed out her cheeks to further enhance his pleasure and she was regarded by a very audible moan. 

"Fuck I missed you." He stated in a raspy voice and Sophie only responded by bobbing her head up and down at such a meticulous pace. Her tongue made the effort to ensure that it was still licking the underside of his dick, the best part of it all was when her hand grasped for his balls leaving Kevin to groan in surprise and pleasure. 

She continued with her fast pace and then he exploded in her mouth. Sophie made sure to catch every single drop, swallowing once he was done. Kevin looked pleased at her naive little eyes and soon he hauled her up the bed making sure that they were both stripped of everything they wore. 

He still wasn't pleased by the fact that she was different, but by now he was sure that the old her still remained such a thing he was ensured when she mouth fucked him into oblivion- just like how they did before. Baby steps, Kevin figured but he didn't have the patience for that, so he would have to speed things up. 

But right now he was satisfied by the fact that she was next to him, the presence of her body which he longed for everyday was now beside him and for now that was enough. 

\---

Sophie woke up and immediately she noticed that she couldn't move. Her eyes snapped opened and then she realized that her hands and feet were tied against the four bedposts. The ashen haired girl tugged at her restraints and tried to see if they would loosen, but they didn't. 

"It's futile, any attempt to escape would obviously get you nowhere." Kevin sat on a chair at the end of the bed with a predatory grin and that was when she noticed that she was naked as the day she was born, making herself so vulnerable to him. 

His fingers went or trace patterns everywhere on her skin and she didn't know wether to wince at his touch or melt under his completely warm presence. "Tell me what happened for the last eight months, Sophie."

She shuddered as she felt one of his hand rest on her breast, her half asleep mind unable to process his request. "I said tell me what happened the last eight months." He shouted then pinched her nipples painfully, leaving her to cry out in agony. Once he let go of his hold, her voice calmed with her mind now fully awake.

"I went to see a therapist, court's orders, and she made me better." His fingers then danced dangerously lower and she had to gulp in nervousness. "How did the doctor make you better?" 

"I don't know." She muttered out weakly, completely baffled by what answer he wanted. That was when he plunged a finger roughly into her core without any warning, leaving the grey eyed girl to cry in pain. "Wrong answer, pain. Right answer, pleasure. You understand?" 

She nodded and gulped then said. "Sorted out my shit, you know. She told me stuff I already knew." Sophie took it that he was pleased with his answer and then his finger started to go in and out of her in a slow place, but Kevin knew her body so well that he knew just which parts he should hit to give Sophie pleasure.

"And she helped you become this?"

"Yes, I would like to think so." 

"And Brendon? What's the great love story?" He almost spat out his question with venom, jealously clearly evident on his face. "We met, we dated, we got engaged, that's it." 

At this another finger painfully plunged into her wet core. "That's it? I think you're omitting the fact that he looks a lot like me. Is that why you dated him? Because he reminds you of me?" 

She had to admit both of them held the same sort of long black hair and facial structure, but Sophie knew that it was all a coincidence- she hoped. "No." She denied his question which earned a third finger to be added when she was still clearly tight and unable to produce moisture she needed to attain pleasure. "You fucking liar." He hissed then slapped her face. Once. Twice. Three times. 

He hated this Sophie, she became a twat who was obviously too soft to be with someone like him. "Did he fuck you?" He asked her on a much more serious note this time and Sophie immediately hissed out a yes, her body writhing in her pain. 

"Was it good? Was he better than me?" 

"I don't know." She said as she rarely remembered any form of sex with Brendon the next day because most of the time she was tipsy when she was doing it with him. Perhaps that was why she took a certain fondness over him. Brendon never once complained when she was too drunk which would happen often because the alcohol sometimes fooled her that Kevin was there with her when he wasn't.

"You little whore." He hissed angrily and suddenly his whole fist was ramming itself inside her causing Sophie to scream in pain and shout. "Stop! Kevin I'll tear." 

But it fell on deaf ears as he continued to ram his fist inside her. It was painful at first but soon Sophie was a sobbing pleasured mess underneath him. She moaned and thrashed against the bed, but her restraints kept her in her place and she knew that after this both her wrists and ankles would be searing red. 

"Kevin." She whispered one more time to try and plead with him again. What shocked her was the fact that he stopped, the psychotic teenage boy removed his whole arm from within her and then they both stilled. His hands were placed between her head, caging Sophie from staring away from those seductive dark eyes of his. 

He loved it, causing her pain and pleasure at the same time but Kevin knew it within himself that she was not experiencing pleasure at all- only pain and he didn't like it. He stared at her eyes, those beautiful gray orbs of hers and then out of the blue the two of them were thrown back to a time where it was only the two of them against the world. Not like now, where the world was fighting to keep the two of them away from each other.

Kevin's hand cupped a side of her face and this time she didn't flinch- she was once again reminded that she had no reason to fear him. "Do you still love me?" He asked in a silent whisper, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest afraid of her answer. 

Her eyes looked betrayed and somehow his question just made the ashen haired girl want to tear up. Their once unbreakable bond was now being questioned by the two of them who held a high form of respect and admiration for each other. "I'd rather kill myself first rather than face a day where I don't love you anymore." 

She answered which in return garnered a smile to appear on Kevin's face- one expression which he only showed to her. "Right answer." He whispered and immediately his hands went to untie her restraints, then he carried her form to himself- making their equally naked bodies to mold against each other. 

As if on instinct, Sophie instantly knew what to do and she ensured that her slick folds went to grind against his already rock hard member which caused Kevin to smirk out of a pleased emotion. "There's my good girl." 

His lips, his skilled full lips, went to spread bites around her neck making Sophie moan because she really did miss the sensation of the pleasures he gave to her. "Down." He whispered roughly causing Sophie to suddenly plunge herself unto him, knowing that Kevin didn't like to be kept waiting. This abrupt action caused the two of them to moan in pleasure and Sophie arched her back while the psychotic teenage boy gripped her hips harshly- leaving large marks of his hands on her body. 

"Such a good girl to me aren't you, Sophie?" He whispered, once she started moving up and down his shaft- his hands now roaming on her chest giving her nipples a testing pinch, not knowing if she would welcome the sudden painful sensation. 

She moaned in return causing Kevin to hold nothing back anymore and all at once he released an onslaught of pent up sexual frustration on her lithe body. He nipped her earlobes, massaged her breasts, made her bounce on his dick at such a fast pace that the two of them never experienced and then he heard it- a sudden whimper that came from her throat. One that was muffled which he knew was something that Sophie did not want him to hear. 

The sound made him stop his movements, leaving only his hands to part her ashen locks and reveal her tear stained face. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing she muttered which completely left Kevin baffled. "Why are you apologizing Sophie?" He asked in such a soft and gentle tone, that made her whimper once more. 

"I'm scared." 

"Of me?" Was what he could only ask, his voice caught in his throat. "I'm scared of letting go. Dr. Green told me that I need to hold onto my emotions with so much control because if I don't, people won't accept me anymore. And god damn it, I never once wanted to please anyone in my life except you but you weren't there for me."

Her confession made his heart ache and he kissed away her tears knowing that was what he could only do. In that moment Kevin understood that he wasn't the only person broken in this room, so was she- they broke Sophie and he wasn't there to protect her. 

"Then let go Sophie. Let go of your control, I'm here now." He cupped her face and she spoke, her voice quivering because she knew within herself that she never once uttered out the confession she was about to make to any other living soul. "I let go once and my mother was the one who received all my anger. Three months into your imprisonment and I went home frustrated- she was there drunk as always. And then I just couldn't take it anymore, I killed her- stabbed a knife straight through her heart." 

She paused as she remembered the betrayal in her mother's eyes, the blood that seeped through her body and how the grey eyed girl didn't even feel any form of remorse or guilt. In that moment, Kevin saw her again- the little devil he fell in love with. "And then what happened?" 

"I set the house on fire, so they couldn't blame me. I went to a convenience store for an alibi, as my house was engulfed in flames. The authorities didn't realize it was me- I played the role perfectly and then everyday I played that role again and again. Until one day I saw myself in the mirror and I couldn't even recognize myself, but the worst part was- I didn't do anything to stop it." 

"Oh Sophie, you can stop pretending now. I'm here, you're with me. Nothing's going to change that."

"That's just it Kevin, once they find out you escaped they will come looking for you and we both know the authorities will think that you're either with your mother or with me." 

"We'll run away." Was what he only said and they both knew that he was speaking seriously. It was a possible solution, but that would mean that the two of them would always be on the run and as the grey eyed girl stared at the love of her life she knew that whatever happened to them didn't matter as long as they were together.

At this realization, Sophie leaned forward and captured his lips pouring out all of her love for him in a single action. Then they both knew that there was no turning back anymore. Eight months it took the grey eyed girl to build up her wall of defense against the world but then in a single swoop Kevin came into her life once again like a tornado and then he crumbled every single form of defense she had. 

It was like the first time they met and just like before she allowed him to create destruction in her life. Like a moth to flame- that was what Sophie was to Kevin. 

The grey eyed girl rotated her hips, reminding them that they were still connected and they continued what they paused earlier on. Up and down. Up and down, Sophie went on and on with the motion but this time it was slow both of them savoring the moment. They breathed heavily, beads of sweat forming on their foreheads- only the sounds of bated breaths and skin on skin contact filled the room. 

She moaned happily when his fingers went to fondle her clit, causing her walls to clamp down on his pulsating member. Her folds continued to squeeze pleasure into his body and then he adjusted his body- knowing just spot to hit and in a few more measured movements she came undone on top of him. His fingers never once left her clit and the sheer feeling of her exploding around him was enough to cause him to come inside her. 

They both screamed in pleasure and only stilled as they both waited for the aftershocks of their orgasms to finish. The moment Kevin looked at her grey orbs, he knew that he had his Sophie back and he would never let go of her ever again. 

"I love you." He whispered as they both settled in bed once again both of them disconnected from each other's bodies, but both laid in an ever tangled heap together. She only smiled at the psychotic teenage boy- that predatory smile of hers which remained embedded in his mind as he drifted off. Her nimble fingers, tangled themselves into his long black locks which was a part of him that she loved. 

She stared at him even as he slept, wondering if this was all a dream and if he would disappear again but Kevin promised her that he would never leave her side once again. The two of them was a destructive combination, but they were both insane murderers once separated if people only understood this they would ensure that they were never apart. 

The two of them complemented each other and kept the psychotic parts of themselves sane and controlled. In the dead of the night, she remembered every part of him each eyelash, each freckle, each scar and she fell asleep while her grey orbs glazed over his features but not before she muttered. "I love you too." 

\--- 

Kevin woke up in a brightly lit room. The sun was shining and its bright rays illuminated the room, forcing the psychotic teenage boy to awake. He turned away from the bright window, uninterested to start the day, that was until his arm search for the warmth of another body and found none. 

Immediately he sat up and looked for a head of ashen locks, but not a hue of grey was in sight. "Sophie?" His voice slightly wavered in fear that she might have left him in the dead of the night. The psychotic teenage boy bolted out of the room with a single target in mind. Once outside he noticed that her fiancé's corpse was nowhere in sight and that the blood on the wooden floor was scrubbed clean that it looked like it wasn't even there. 

Panic rose up from his throat causing Kevin to quickly jog down the staircase and the sight he was met with made him calm. There she was- Sophie dressed in an oversized shirt, one of his old ones from before, and she was cooking them breakfast a habit she seemed to have retained despite her sudden change. "There you are."

He breathed and she turned to look at him, the gaze in her grey orbs returned to its usual challenging and mischievous ones. "What? Scared I might have run away in fear?" 

"Very." He admitted in a whisper and his still naked form hugged the ashen haired girl from behind her back, breathing in the familiar scent of mint that seemed to always stick on her body. Aside from that his sense of smell was filled with the scent of what she was cooking, causing his stomach to grumble in hunger. "What are you cooking?" 

"Pasta. Chicken Alfredo because we have a big day ahead of us." She said as she felt Kevin's lips slowly trailing on her already bruised neck. Sophie laughed at the tickling sensation and then forced him to sit down which was an order he obeyed easily knowing that one should never interrupt the ashen haired girl when she was cooking. 

Once the plates were set the two sat across each other and ate their heavy breakfast. "Where's your fiancé, by the way?" 

"Buried him together with our bloodied clothes. I woke up early in the morning and cleaned up a bit, no evidence you know? Luckily for you the two of us were planning to move cross country so all of our things are already packed in his pick up truck. All we have to do is drive to anywhere to get a fresh start." 

"Convenient." Kevin muttered as he ate the last piece of food on his plate. "But I think we need to drop of somewhere before leaving." 

\--- 

"Sophie what are you doing here?" Dr. Green looked up from her computer and saw the figure of the grey eyed girl waiting by the door. There was something different in her that the older woman quite couldn't place and that very fact was enough to make her uneasy. 

"I'm leaving town tonight, Doctor, I just thought that I should introduce you to the love of my life."

"Brendon? You already introduced him to me, don't you remember?" The female doctor said as eyed the slowly walking figure of the grey eyed girl warily. "No, not him. But rather Dr. Samantha Green, I introduce to you Kevin Khatchadourian." 

The older woman's eyes widened like saucers and from the door appeared the male murderer who should have been behind bars as of the moment. Dr. Green's mind raced as she thought of a way out. Nancy, her secretary, was right outside but they must have done something to her by now seeing as the couple could enter her office easily. 

She couldn't scream for help, it was off hours today and rarely do patients ever enter the building at this time of day and her only hope was her phone, a device which laid on the counter that was located at the left part of the room. Not that far, but any form of attempt at reaching her phone would be noticed by the two. She was screwed. 

Dr. Green breathed, to try and calm her nerves, she could still do something try to outsmart them- hopefully. "I heard that you were the woman who turned my Sophie into normality." 

"That was a choice she made herself." The older woman defended, but Kevin merely scoffed and shook his head as he gave her one of his murderous glares. "No, you told her that it was her only choice. You almost succeeded too, thankfully I got to her just in time." 

He said then his arm instinctively reached to her waist, securely keeping her with him. Dr. Green's eyes wandered over the two- body language wise they were obviously head over heels with one another, but that wouldn't add up because Sophie was the victim- unless. 

"You were lying." She muttered out in disbelief and the grey eyed girl's eyes only sparked with amusement. "Finally someone put together the puzzle pieces after eight months." 

The sudden realization hit the older woman like a ton of bricks. She met with this girl once a week for so many months and yet she never once suspected that what she saw wasn't the real Sophie. The grey eyed girl wasn't the victim in the picture, she was an accomplice. 

"Why?" The older woman asked in hesitation, not knowing how to act around two psychotic persons both with murderous intents. "They always asked me that, did you know that doctor? They always ask me why did I kill all of those people when they should be asking who did I kill all those people for." 

It was in the way that Kevin looked at Sophie in complete adoration that the older woman knew that it was- "Her. It was for Sophie." 

"Congratulations, Dr. Green you're the first ever person who figured it all out. You see some of those students hurt the one I held the closest to my heart-" The psychotic teenage boy paused to kiss Sophie's forehead and she completely melted in his warm embrace. "-the rest of those students were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything was for her, it was always for her." 

"You're crazy." The older woman spat out and at this Sophie freely laughed- not her usual carefree one but a sound that made the doctor cringe out of the threatening and malicious tone it held. "Now that you know our secret what do you think we'll do?" 

Dr. Green gulped nervously and she could only look at the two as Kevin passed a sharp knife to the grey eyed girl's welcoming hand. "For cracking one of the world's greatest mystery I give you a reward." Sophie's voice rang out in her quiet office, a sound that was terrifying and haunting to anyone who would be able to hear it and frankly the older woman suspected that if someone was able to hear that murderous voice of hers- they wouldn't be able to live and tell the tale of Sophie Iver, a deranged and demented teenage girl. 

The ashen haired girl stalked forward until she stood before the seated doctor, who was frozen in place out of fear. The knife dragged across her skin threateningly and silently the older woman sent out a silent prayer of goodbye- welcoming her fate of death. 

"You know doctor-" The grey eyed woman leaned in to whisper in the older female's ear. "-I killed my mother." A gasp was the only thing that came from her mouth once she felt the knife painfully tearing through the tissues of her neck. Sophie, who was used to this, made sure that her clothes wouldn't be splattered with blood knowing how hard it was to remove such a thing from her clothes. 

Her nimble hands grabbed Dr. Green's coat and she used the white outer clothing to wipe the blood off the knife. "So where to now?" 

\--- 

Kevin was out of jail. That was the only thought inside Eva's head. Her son escaped from prison in the mid afternoon sun, by killing some of the guards and leaving his form of imprisonment by impersonating a visitor. Mrs. K feared of what sort of destruction he might have done, but so far it was close to none. 

There were no sightings of him at all but what worried her was that Sophie, who some suspected was a person he would contact had also been unheard from. There was also the fact that moments after the grey eyed girl went to her therapist, the building was suddenly engulfed in flames and the once proud medical structure became ashes on the ground. 

Authorities suspected that it might have been her, but it was blamed on a leaking gas pipe in the building which was suspected to have started the fire. Sophie was just one lucky girl who escaped the accident, unlike Dr. Green and her assistant. 

Eva requested to see the tapes from the surveillance camera outside the building, which only showed her the parking lot. The older woman didn't know why but something was nagging at her to look at the tapes so she hunched in front of the computer, with the guards at the station uninterested with what she was doing. 

Her eyes watched as the screen showed a pick up truck containing furniture drop off Sophie and her companion, who the older woman assumed was her fiancé but she really couldn't tell since he wore a hat and a pair of sunglasses. It was normal and for at least fifteen minutes the only thing on the screen was the lone pick up truck, until the moment the pair came into view and returned to the vehicle then drove off. 

And that was when Eva knew, that the person with Sophie wasn't her fiancé but rather it was Kevin. It dawned on her when she saw the capped male twirl the ashen haired girl around to some unheard melody, just like how Kevin did when they were at the golf course. 

Eva was frozen in place now that she realized that only she knew where Kevin's exact location was and she could either tattle on them and say the truth to the authorities or she could keep her mouth shut. The older woman chose the latter, out of the deep nagging feeling that she both owed something to the duo. First Kevin who she was in debt to, out of the fact that she couldn't raise him properly as a mother and second Sophie who she was in gratitude of because she saved her family from him. 

And somehow Eva was satisfied with the fact that they were together and could only hope that things remained that way.

\---

Seven years. It had been seven years ever since the whole Kevin fiasco and somehow Eva found herself slowly settling into a much more peaceful lifestyle. She and her husband had smoothened things over and they were better now- as better as they could be. They moved to another city where it was near his newly promoted job in the photography industry, while Eva took up a job as a retail assistant not that much of a fulfilling job compared to being a writer, but it would do. 

Celia eventually outgrew her reputation as a murderer's brother and the only distinct quality about her was her glass eye, but she got over the name calling and bullying. The holiday seasons were upon their household and Eva was surprised to receive a post card wishing them goodwill for Christmas. 

But the image on top of the message was what shocked her the most. There stood Sophie wearing a blood red Christmas sweater with her ashen locks pulled back into a ponytail, Kevin stood beside her, his identity was concealed by the Santa Claus beard and hat he had on, but she knew who he was- as his mother she could still proudly say that she would be able to identify his black locks. 

But what terrified and surprised her the most was in front of them was a perfectly placed chair and there stood a young boy, grasping at a small stuffed bear which looked more like a voodoo doll than a toy.

She had a grandson. Kevin had a son. The very thought didn't seem to properly register in her mind and the older woman didn't know wether to jump in complete joy or faint out of complete fear. 

\---- 

The said boy in the image was being carried by his psychotic father downstairs, his small three-year-old body clothed by a Christmas onesie which he wore last night as pajamas. 

He yawned drowsily while his head laid on his father's shoulder. Once downstairs his grey eyes saw that his mother happily laid out a plate of Christmas cookies and an eggnog in front of him. At this sight, his eyes widened and his mouth spread into a toothy grin that he beamed towards his parents. 

"Such a young child and he's already like a charmer like his dad." Sophie said as she looked at her son, Dylan, with a loving gaze which was only ever directed to him and her husband. 

"I'll bet you he might even be a murderer like us when he grows up." Kevin retorted and the ashen haired girl gave him an amused look. "Let's hope he finds someone to grow old with, if he ever does become psychotic." 

Kevin smirked at her statement. "Lucky me I found you. Merry Christmas." He said then revealed a knife behind his back that was simply wrapped with a red bow. Sophie's eyes gazed at the weapon in excitement, it was another blade to add to her ever growing collection since Kevin always gave things such as this as a gift.

"Perfect size for skinning the deer we're going to shoot today." 

Sophie and Kevin moved to a small cottage near the woods after they left the town. It was a property she inherited from her grandparents and it was the perfect location for seclusion since there were no nosy neighbors near the kilometer radius. They had a large garden in front of their house, so they could easily pick out vegetables and a lush, green forest as their backyard where they could hunt easily. 

It was a simple life, but they wouldn't trade it for anything as long as they were together. 

Later on when Sophie was slaughtering the deer they caught, her clothes splattered with the said animal's blood and her arms looked like they were bathed in a bucket of blood but the sight of her didn't disgust her husband or Dylan. 

In this light actually, Kevin loved her appearance much more- bathed in blood Sophie Iver was a much more appealing woman although he would never let his wife know that. Dylan, who sat on his lap and was going in and out of sleep gazed at his mother dreamily. 

"Mom looks pretty when she's bloodied." His son said half asleep, half awake and all Kevin do was smile at his son happily. 

"She sure does, but never bathed her own blood alright Dylan?" The older man told his son knowing that he never liked Sophie to be bleeding large amounts of the said liquid. The young boy only hummed in response as a sign of approval. 

Kevin then rocked his child to sleep while Sophie paused to look at the sight of the once psychotic teenage boy, holding their son as if he was the most precious thing in the world and he might as well be. Who knew that the two of them would ever make it out alive to come to this moment- a contented family. 

She loved him to the point of no return. They were darkness- both lions in sheep's clothing- but together they remained as they are and somehow their hindered spirits found comfort in each other- forever. Until death do they part and even then, they would both greet each other happily in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you who is mentally scarred after reading this thing, I apologize. But for those who enjoyed this fanfic join me in the trash bin, together with the other fangirls who would do anything for the lovely and super duper kawaii Ezra Miller, just kidding this guy is bad-ass- a really a great actor.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading until the end and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
